La historia de Dániel
by Izumiyuna13
Summary: la categoria que puse la coloque porque no sabia que poner xDD lo unico que tiene que ver con lo de la descripcion, es que se trata de zombies! :D RESALTO: MI FIC NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LO QUE PUSE EN LA DESCRIPCION... si te gustan los zombies espero que ames mi fic! :DDD y tampoco se que colocar de clasificacion asi que puse la primera xD
1. Capítulo 1 El inicio del caos

**La historia de Daniel****:  
****Autora:** Carmen V. Pinzón B.**  
CAPITÚLO 1#  
El inicio del caos.**

**(Nota: **todos los personjes y criaturas son de mi propiedad, si alguna vez uso uno que no sea mio, lo dire en una nota como esta, sin mas tonterias, que comience la historia! :D**)**

Mi nombre, es Daniel Thomas Jones, Hoy es 22 de Marzo del 2015, un día muy especial para mí, hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¡estoy muy feliz!, porque ya no soy el niñito de 11 o 12 años, no ahora tengo 14, ya soy mas maduro y no me trataran mas como a un niño, estoy harto de que siempre que trataba de dar mi opinión entre los adultos o los que eran mayores que yo, siempre me decían lo mismo "eres un niño, no lo entenderías, deja que los mayores hablen", odio eso, pero ahora ya no me molestaran mas con esas mierdas, si, ahora todo será diferente. Son las 9:34am y mis padres (como de costumbre) no están en casa, deben trabajar hoy, ellos trabajan en una compañía de distribución de productos para la limpieza, les pagan muy bien, así que podría decir que tengo una _"Buena vida_", pues tengo todo lo que quiero, consolas de video juegos como Xbox y playstation 4, tengo todos los juego que quiero y también tengo varias figuras coleccionables de algún videojuego o un anime… Si tengo la "_Mejor vida_"… Tsk, si claro, como se puede tener una buena vida con padres que no se interesan por ti y que solo te dan lo que quieres para que dejes de molestarlos, y con "_amigos"_ que solo lo son por interés, muchos creerían que tengo la vida perfecta, pero no, eso es solo lo que se aparenta… ¡uh! Me hundí en mis pensamientos y ahora me siento un poco molesto, ¿por qué debería estarlo? ¡Es mi cumpleaños!, no dejare que todo eso me moleste hoy, hoy es mí día. Estoy vestido con mi ropa favorita, una camisa color negra, unos pantalones jeans azul oscuro y mis converse blancas, que look tan interesante ¿no? Pero creo que va bien conmigo, y pues con mi apariencia, yo soy un chico de 14 años, mido 1.70, mi cabello es negro es un poco alborotado y me llega hasta los oídos, es un poco largo, tengo el típico corte de cabello, ni muy largo ni muy corto, mi piel es blanca, y mis ojos son azul un poco obscuro, a mi me parece que soy un chico normal ¿no?, bueh.. Voy a ver que puedo hacer, pues todo esta muy aburrido en mi día "perfecto", es que, estoy solo en mí casa de 2 pisos, mi habitación está arriba, en el segundo piso lo único que hay es la sala de trofeos de mí padre de cuando era joven, una habitación de huéspedes y mí habitación, en mí habitación tengo todo mí mundo aparte, cuando cruzo esa puerta puedo ser totalmente yo, porque cuando salgo _"En familia"_ mis padres me obligan a comportarme como el niño _"Perfecto"_, pero en cuanto entro por esa puerta, la puerta de mi habitación, puedo liberarme de todo eso, como ya dije, PUEDO SER YO.

Ahora voy a desayunar, muero de hambre. Uh, en la cocina no hay nada preparado. ¡Que raro! (¬-¬) pues ahora tendré que hacerme mí desayuno (típico) bueno tengo ganas de comer…eh… Pues de verdad que hoy no tengo ganas de cocinar, ¡ah! ¡Ya se! hay cereal en el último cajón de la derecha en la cocina, lo sé, se exactamente en donde esta porque, mi madre es muy obsesionada con el orden y tiene los cajones en orden, cada tipo de comida en un cajón, en los 3 que están a la izquierda de la cocina hay, en el primero; comida enlatada y en sobres de papel, en el segundo están los platos y los vasos, en el tercero no hay nada ahora, pero casi siempre está lleno de barras dietéticas de mamá, en los de la derecha en los dos primeros cajones están los alimentos como arroz, fideos, harina, granos…y en el último están mis alimentos, el cereal, dulces (mas que todo chocolates), y varios tipos de galletas. Comeré del cereal de chocolate y luego subiré a mí cuarto a jugar un rato resident evil, es mí juego favorito. Ahhh…. Este cereal me encanta :d AMO EL CHOCOLATE… Bueno ya acabe de comer ahora esto subiendo a mí cuarto, ya estoy en él, voy a jugar toda la mañana, no creo que a Nadie le moleste.

Ahh… ya son las 12 :21pm estuve jugando por mucho tiempo, me arden los ojos, pero por fin estoy cerca de terminar el juego, para poder empezar con el otro (me gustan mucho los video juegos) ahora creo que me hare un sándwich para el almuerzo… lito ya está me senté a comer y encendí el televisor, pero, por alguna razón solo hay un noticiero, en todos los canales, incluso en los que no debería haber ningún noticiero, es muy extraño, pero debe ser importante ¿no?, prestare atención a ver que dicen… Cielos, ¡en las noticias se está hablando de una guerra!, dice que es porque la situación está muy mal, porque los países se están peleando por los recursos como la comida y las medicinas, yo sabía que la situación no esta tan bien pero, ¡no creí que fuera a llegar tan mal como para que hubiese una guerra!, ahora muestran a el presidente de los estados unidos, está diciendo babosadas sobre de que estados unidos será el país que mandara sobre todos, que a la mas mínima muestra de guerra, estados unido actuaria in piedad y también responderá de forma agresiva contra todos los países, dice que no habrá ninguna clase de alianza, que su país es el más poderoso… nunca creí que esto estuviera tan mal como para llegar a este punto… entre mas lo pienso mas creo que de seguro serán puras mamadas de los políticos y que al final todo será mentira y se arreglarán la cosas, si debe ser eso, ahora dejare de preocuparme por esa tonterías y me iré a mí cuarto a ver un rato anime o a jugar, de todas formas estoy de vacaciones, mí colegio lo están remodelando y no podemos estar allí, así que las clases fueron suspendidas (que bien), voy a ver anime un rato y luego jugare… ¡¿eh?! ¿Qué pasa? Cuando trate de entrar a la página donde veo mí animes no me deja, me aparece que la página está en "mantenimiento", luego trate de entrar en otra página y tampoco, salía lo mismo, intente esto en varias páginas, pero lo mismo pasaba, es muy raro, quizá es por eso de la Supuesta guerra, arg, que mal, no tengo nada que hacer así que encenderé el televisor y me pondré a dibujar un rato, no sé qué se me ocurrirá esta vez, pero algo se me ocurrirá eso es seguro…

¡¿Eh?! Oh **-.-** me quede dormido a mitad del dibujo… no recuerdo que era lo que estaba dibujando lo único que veo en la hoja es un contorno de una persona pero le faltan los detalles, bueno luego cuando recuerde que era seguiré, ya son las 3:12pm vaya que dormí mucho, *suspiro* bueno ya que no hay nada en la televisión mas que noticias, voy a ver que mamadas dicen ahora… Valla, ahora están diciendo que estados unidos según fuentes secretas esta preparando armamento nuclear y también armas biológicas… No me da buena espina, eh jugado los suficientes juegos de resident Evil como para saber que la frase armas biológicas no es buena señal… pero, como ya dije! Dejare de preocuparme por eso que a mí no me afecta en nada y me dedicare a mis asuntos.

Eehhh… No hay nada interesante que hacer ya son las 6:11pm, voy a ordenar una pizza, después de todo para algo hay dinero, quiero una pizza de queso, mucho queso (me gusta el queso) y luego, no se creo que dormiré temprano… será el cumpleaños mas aburrido de la vida pero bueno…

Esa pizza estuvo deliciosa wahora, me iré a dormir y- ¿¡ah!? ¿Qué fue eso? Acabo de escuchar un ruido como si alguien estuviera moviendo algo grande como metálico o algo así, me voy a asomar por la ventana a ver que es. Cielos, valla susto me han dado, solo son unos vecinos que están moviendo los contenedores de basura, estos que son grandes de forma rectangular y con dos tapas, son pesados así que necesita para moverlos, pero, no entiendo porque los están moviendo, los están poniendo como en forma, de ¿barricada?, es muy extraño, mejor ya me voy a dormir, y ahora que lo pienso mí padres ya deben estar por llegar, mejor me voy a dormir, ya me dio mucho sueño.

…Ahh… que bien dormí, ya es 23 de marzo… es miércoles mi día "perfecto" ya paso, son las 11:55am, ¿eh?, no se si mis padres ya hallan llegado, voy a levantarme… ah -.- no quiero levantarme, ¡tengo sueño!...

(Mas tarde, 12:25) ok, pasaron ya como 30 minutos y no puedo coger fuerzas para levantarme, solo estoy acostado con la cobija tapándome hasta la boca, mirando el techo, vaya, que perezoso soy, tendré que levantarme mi estomago ya me esta gruñendo, tengo hambre ~.~ …

Estoy comiendo un poco de cereal de chocolate con fresas, esta delicioso, ¿ya mencione que me gusta el chocolate? Jeje. Ahora que termine de comer creo que me ire a jugar con la Xbox el GTA un rato, y con "un rato" quiero decir por lo menos 5 horas, jeje, quizá también juego minecraft para Xbox, bueno voy a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Ya estoy arriba, en mi mundo, mi habitación, ahh bueno me pondré a jugar…

5:34pm, estuve jugando todo el día, ya se esta obscureciendo un poco, jugué gta hasta las 3 de la tarde, el resto del día estuve jugando minecraft, construí mi propia villa, de todas formas no podía hacer mucho mas, porque en el minecraft que yo tengo no le tengo mods y eso es lo único que se puede hacer, jugar a un mincraft normal, pero no fue aburrida cree mi propia villa, y me quedo muy bien. Bueno ahora me voy a ver televisión a ver que hay, quizá ya no estén los noti- (sonido del teléfono) ¿¡eh!?, el teléfono esta sonando, voy a contestar, quizás sean mis padres. Efectivamente, eran mis padres, me dijeron que no han llegado porque tuvieron que quedarse en un motel que hay a mitad del camino de vuelta a casa, porque al parecer las carreteras y autopistas están bloqueadas por militares, ellos, bueno mi padre, les pregunto porque estaban allí y ellos le respondieron: "Eso es información clasificada, solo quédese en aquel motel (señalo hacia el motel) y espere a que el problema se solucione..." Y dijo que luego se fue y ellos no tenían mas opción que obedecer e ir hacia el motel, me dijeron que me comportara mientras ellos no están, que no tocara sus cosas, y que no rompiera nada, (típico) ahora me pondré a ver televisión y espero que nada me interrumpa, encendí el televisor y… ¡Todo esta normal nuevamente! Ja! Sabia que esa mierda de la guerra era mentira, pero lo que me parece extraño es que son los mismos capítulos de las series y las mismas películas, es como si fuera una repetición, no hay nada nuevo.. ahh, bueno me tendre que conformar con eso, ahora estoy viendo Hora de Aventura, no me digan que soy infantil, porque quien ha visto la serie sabe que trata de un chico que mata monstruos, y para mi es muy buena, bueno, por lo menos puedo ver algo que me gusta, no quizá poner películas cuando no había mas que noticias, porque todas las que tengo ya las eh visto y no tenia ganas de verlas de nuevo, ahora esta es mi parte favorita, Finn esta por matar a un monstruo, es uno cualquiera pero me gusta ver como los mata, siempre me ha gustado todo eso, ahora esta por sacarle la cabeza, claro que no es muy sangriento porque es una serie para todo publico y no debe haber mucha sangre ni nada de eso, pero igual es interesante, ahora pone su espada en el cuello del monstro y….-¿¡ah!?, pero que mier-, ¡la señal se fue! Lo único que hay es interferencia, eh, espera, ahora se oye una voz, y empieza a detallarse una mujer con un micrófono de mano, ¡un maldito noticiero!, ¿¡me perdí mi parte favorita de mi serie favorita por un maldito noticiero!?, joo, me calmare un poco, debo recordar que es una repetición que luego podre ver de nuevo, a ver ¿ahora que dicen los putos noticieros?...

En los noticieros dicen que debemos escondernos, que vallamos a nuestros bunquers, que quizá solo sea una falsa alarma, pero que al parecer, estados unidos decidió bombardear mi ciudad, porque se enteraron de que aquí estaban preparándose para la guerra y que teníamos mucho armamento ya listo… de seguro fue un maldito hijo de - que les informo sobre eso, ahora tenemos que refugiarnos, se escucha la alarma, esta ruidosa que se oye cuando hay una guerra y un bombardeo, mejor no subestimo eso, quizá sea mentira, pero no me arriesgare, voy a tomar un par de cosas, llevare botellas de agua, comida enlatada que hay en la cocina, mis dulces y cereales, los meteré en el primer bolcillo de mi mochila (tiene 4 bolcillos) y también me llevare mi computador portátil, tomare también ropa, mi ropa favorita, llevo una camisa blanca con unas alas de ángel en el pecho de color negro, otras 2 camisas de color negro con letras o dibujos, otras 2 camisas blancas, todas manga corta, mis 2 jeans negros y grises, y otro par de botas, también tengo 2 poleras (o sudaderas, sweaters como lo entiendan), una negra normal, y otra de color verde, con un símbolo de un anime llamado shingeki no kyojin, el símbolo es uno llamado "Las alas de la libertad", esta en la parte de la espalda en grande, y pequeño en el lado izquierdo del pecho, esta me la pondré, para no llevar tanto peso, ahora estoy bajando de mi habitación a toda velocidad, apenas abrí la puerta, pude apreciar el desastre de la vida, personas corriendo hacia todas partes, desesperadas, madres con sus hijos corriendo a esconderse, es un desastre total, pero, no debo distraerme, debo llegar al bunquer, estoy en la puerta o la escotilla del bunquer, ya lo abrí, estoy bajando las escaleras, esta obscuro, ya cerré la escotilla, estoy buscando el botoncito de encender la luz, los estoy buscando a obscuras, solo puedo usar mis manos, tocar la pared hasta encontrarlo, ¡lo encontré!, listo encendida, ahora puedo ver que, ¡Soy un imbécil!, ¿por qué?, porque me puse a traer agua y comida enlatada como un pendejo y acá abajo ya había por montón D**: **estoy un poco molesto, pero bueno viéndolo de otra forma, mas comida y agua no hace daño, ahora que ya estoy un poco calmado me puse a explorar el bunquer, es grande, hay una hilera a la derecha de 3 estantes llenos de comida y agua, y otra hilera de 4 estantes, los 3 primeros están llenos de ropa, por supuesto de mis padres, y uno que otro pantalón y camisa de mi talla, no se me hace raro, pero bueno en el ultimo, me sorprendí bastante, mis padres no son tan imbéciles, tienes este estante lleno de armar de fuego y armas blancas como hachas, machetes de unos 40 cm? No se algo así, es tan largo como mi antebrazo y un poco mas, es un poco pesado pero yo lo manejo muy bien, también hay algo que hizo que mis ojos brillaran, hay una katana!, para quien no sepa que es una katana es como una espada pero mas liviana y mas filosa, es impresionante, también están las armas de fuego, escopetas, rifles, armas pequeñas, ametralladoras, y mas, todas con varios cartuchos para recargar… En el bunquer también hay una pantalla, al parecer esta conectada a una cámara que hay afuera, se puede ver el caos, ahora estoy viendo a la gente correr hacia una sola dirección, parece que huyen de algo, pero ¿de que?...¡Aaa!, un tipo, es-esta siendo descuartizado por otro, ¡ahora se lo están comiendo otros 5!, No eso,… No puede ser, ¡No!, esto no es posible, acaso serán…. ¿Zombies?

-OOO-

¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Qué pasará después? Buahahaha **:3** te dejare con la incógnita ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! Comenten si les gusta! Xd


	2. Capitulo 2 Un nuevo Amanecer

**La historia de Daniel****:  
****Autora:** Carmen V. Pinzón B.**  
CAPITÚLO 2#**

**Un nuevo amanecer.**

Jueves 24 de Marzo, 9:36 am, al parecer me desmaye, estoy un poco adolorido, me duele el cuello y las piernas, también tengo hambre y yo- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué mierda paso ayer?! Estoy intentando recordar pero, no estoy seguro de que, si lo que vi ayer, será real… Zombies, eso es, es algo que nunca creí que pasará, pero in embargo, esta pasando, es… Increíble! no sé si este bien pensar así, pero así me siento, no se porque me siento alegre, o mas bien emocionado… tengo que estar loco, si, pero eso es lo que pienso… ¡Uh! Lo olvidaba, tengo que vigilar si a esta todo despejado afuera, no puedo quedarme aquí, aunque sea muy seguro, será imposible que me quede, pues el oxigeno de aquí dentro se acabara en cualquier momento, y lo se porque en la pantalla que hay aquí hay un marcador, que dice cuanto oxigeno queda, al parecer queda solo un 33% del oxígeno, también dice cuanto tiempo queda para que se agote por completo, quedan aproximadamente 2 horas, tengo que salir de aquí, aparte también hace un frio de mierda que me esta congelando, aunque tenga puesta mí polera verde sigue haciendo mucho frio, tengo hambre, voy a comer algo de lo que hay aquí, a ver… si, con esto tengo para comer, tome unos paquetes de galletas saladas y para mí suerte, hay sobres de jugo en polvo para hacer, y como es sencillo tome uno de naranja, lo mezcle con agua y me hice un desayuno decente, debo aprovechar el tiempo que este aquí, pues sé que, allá afuera, no será tan fácil… buff…¡bueno! Ahora que termine de comer, me pondré a alistar, todas las cosas que considere necesarias para salir, obviamente llevare comida, pero en mí mochila no cabe toda la que hay aquí, asi que llevare; 2 botellas medianas de agua y otras 3 grandes, las 2 medianas las puse a los laterales de la mochila en los bolcillos que esta tiene, también llevare 2 paquetes de galletas saladas, me llevare mis golosinas, no las dejare, me llevo mis chocolates y un paquete grande de papas, eso será lo único que lleve, creo que me será suficiente, hasta que consiga mas, ahora, tomare de la ropa que traje solo un par de cosas, primero me voy a cambiar la camisa que traigo puesta, por la blanca de alas negras en el pecho, no me cambiare la polera, seguiré con la verde porque es la que mas abriga, me llevare solo mí pantalón negro y obviamente el que traigo puesto, y por si acaso me llevare el otro par de converse que tengo, estas son grises, ahora, las armas, lo segundo mas importante, me llevare el machete que vi antes, este lo tendré en la parte de atrás de mí mochila, por la parte de afuera, sujetado por una especie de red que tiene, también me llevare la katana, estuve practicando un rato con ella para ver si la podía manejar y me muevo muy bien con ella, así que no será problema llevarla, también tomare unas cuantas armas de fuego, 2 pistolas pequeñas, y 10 cartuchos para recargarlas, y encontré también, una escopeta, esta también me la llevare y tome las 4 cajas de balas que habían con ella, bien, creo que ya con esto estoy listo, ahora tengo que idear un plan, es decir, no puedo salir de aquí sin siquiera saber que hare después… pensare en algo…

Bien, ya tengo un plan, primero revisare la pantalla de las cámaras de seguridad para asegurarme de que no hallan zombies cerca, luego abriré la escotilla del bunker para salir y dirigirme hacia un lugar, del que estoy seguro, que puede ser buen lugar para sobrevivir, pero está bastante lejos, asi que tendré que encontrar un edificio o una casa que no esté destruida y sea segura para pasar la noche de camino hacia allá, y en el camino espero que con un poco de suerte no me encuentre con zombies, para poder ahorrarme tiempo… Vale, ya tengo todo listo, estoy viendo en la pantalla y no veo ningún zombie cerca, tampoco veo ninguna señal de vida, supongo que tanto vivos como zombies se fueron de la ciudad, eso espero, me dirijo hacia la escotilla y la esto abriendo, esta pesada, pero no tanto, seguro debe ser por los escombros, estoy abriéndola y un suave rayo de luz me ilumina la cara, se siente cálido, el calor del sol finalmente se posa en mí, me hacía falta, ahora que esto afuera, tengo que ser rápido y sigiloso, ahora estoy caminando por las calles, sigo sin ver alguna señal de vida, tampoco escucho nada y- ¡Eh!, un momento, escucho algo, el sonido es como, de alguien comiendo, pero es mas de uno, se oye que son varios, no soy tan idiota como para pensar que sean personas, no, estos tienen que ser zombies, tomo la katana con fuerza y me dirijo hacia un callejón que parece ser de donde proviene el sonido, me apoyo en la pared y trato de mirar… son 3 zombies, están devorando una mujer, estoy viendo esta escena y es lamentable, pues logro ver que la mujer estaba embarazada, quito mí mirada de esa escena y cierro mis ojos intentando calmarme para mantenerme concentrado, bien, creo que ya estoy bien, ahora tengo que pensar que hacer, pues tengo que pasar justo por ese callejón para seguir avanzando hacia donde me dirijo, me asomare de nuevo para ver si siguen distraídos, acerco lentamente mí cabeza hacia el borde de la pared, mi corazón está latiendo cada vez mas fuerte, estoy nervioso, no quiero que me vean, están comiendo las vísceras de esa mujer, ahora debo- ¡No!, ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Uno de los zombies logro verme! Esta ahí mirándome, mí corazón está latiendo muy rápido, ¡Se levantó! ¡Se dirige hacia mí! Tengo que actuar rápido ahora o será mí fin, los otros 2 también se percataron de mí presencia, vienen los 3 hacia mí, no se si podre con ellos, pero no tengo tiempo para dudar, ¡Es ahora o nunca!, el primer zombie se abalanzo sobre mí, fui mas rápido y lo esquive, pero otro de los zombies también se me abalanzo en la dirección que yo fui para esquivar al primero y así bloqueo mí escape, no tengo opción debo usar la katana, tomo la katana con fuerza y me dirigo hacia el zombie que tengo mas cerca, con todas mis fuerzas la dirijo hacia el cuello de ese maldito, corte su cabeza y esta salió disparada por la fuerza que utilice para hacer el corte, en ese momento el otro zombie se me acerco, por suerte no son rapidos, pude esquivarlo y corte su cabeza con un movimiento, solo queda uno, este me está mirando fijamente, me hace un gesto con su boca, como la expresión de un perro o un animal rabioso, y me gruño, ahora esta corriendo hacia mí, estoy sorprendido, no creí que pudiesen correr, pero eso no será suficiente para derrotarme, con un salto rápido hacia la derecha esquive su ataque y me coloque atrás de el, con un corte rápido rebane su cabeza, ahora estoy parado, mirando los cuerpos de estos zombies, ahora los distingo un poco, uno es el señor que vende en la tienda de la esquina, el otro es un tipo que no conozco, y el otro es un profesor de mí colegio, no me dio clases a mí, pero si lo conocía, estoy aquí, parado, mirando fijamente y, una sonrisa se dibuja en mí cara, ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en que, fue, divertido, se que suena loco y quizás yo este loco, pero fue excitante sentir la adrenalina pasar por mí cuerpo, la sensación de tener a la muerte cerca, es algo inexplicable, creo que me siento, feliz… Bueno, tengo que moverme, no puedo quedarme aquí parado, debo seguir mí camino, estoy caminado junto el cuerpo de esta pobre mujer, me da lástima, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, solo pasar de largo y seguir caminando, ahora que Salí de ese callejón debo darle la vuelta a la biblioteca, para poder seguir, esta es muy grande me llevara mucho tiempo, eh, espera, la puerta esta abierta, si entrara me ahorraría mucho tiempo, porque estoy seguro que hay una puerta trasera en la biblioteca, y seria mas sencillo… Si, creo que no es mala idea, voy a entrar, está muy callado, los libros están regados en el piso, y unos libreros están tumbados, parece que las personas intentaron refugiarse aquí, pero les fue mal, pobres, pero debo seguir, asi que me abriré paso entre los libros y las estanterías hasta la puerta de atrás, estoy en una parte de la biblioteca que no esta tan mal, las estanterías siguen de pie y hay pocos libros en el suelo, asi será mas fácil pasar, camino con mucho cuidado para no hacer ningun ruido, porque a pesar de que o veo a ningún zombie no significa que no puedan estar aquí, estoy caminando entre los estantes y veo la salida, ahí esta, ahora solo tengo que llegar a ella y irme de aquí,- un momento, no, no, joder! Maldita sea!, hay un zombie justo en esa parte, junto a la puerta, no me deja opción mas que derrotarlo, pero antes debo examinar la situación, ver que no hayan mas zombies cerca, y pensar en cómo lo venceré, este no creo que sea tan sencillo, porque es mas grande, es un tipo musculoso, mas alto que yo, pero tampoco creo que sea rival para mí, vale, no veo ningún zombie cerca asi que iré por detrás suya para cortar su cabeza y acabar con el, debo ser sigiloso, estoy atrás suyo, tomo la katana, la levanto y cortare su cabeza, ¿¡Pero que!?, ¡volteo! El tipo se volteó! y con un manotazo me alejo de el, ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Cómo pudo saber que estaba atrás suyo?! ¡No hice ningún ruido y es imposible que me viese! Ahora estoy un poco aturdido por el golpe, me pongo de pie y para mí sorpresa el Zombie me está mirando fijamente, no hace nada, solo se queda ahí mirándome, como esperando a que yo haga algo, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de zombie es este? ¿Cómo se percato de mí presencia?, muchas preguntas están en mí cabeza en este momento, pero, debo concentrarme, no puedo dejar que este, este Monstruo, porque ya no sé si llamarlo zombie, me venza, no, tengo que luchar. Pasaron un par de segundos, y esa cosa sigue sin hacer nada, solo me mira, ya es suficiente, lo atacare, pero esta vez no lo subestimare, usare la katana, debo atacarlo por un costado o por su espalda, no puedo atacarlo de frente, bien, ahora es el momento,  
Corro hacia el con gran velocidad, intenta darme otro golpe, pero me agache y lo esquive, al mismo tiempo me deslice por el piso y ahora estoy atrás suyo, con un rápido movimiento intento cortar su cabeza, pero el esquiva mí golpe y solo alcance a cortarle el brazo, no está mal, ahora le será mas difícil defenderse, pero debo acabar con él, intenta golpearme con su otro brazo, pero de un salto intento apartarme de él y- ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! Me tomo de la pierna y me arrojo hacia el piso, el golpe fue grande, ahora estoy en el piso, sin poder moverme, la bestia se acerca a mí, ¿Sera este mí fin?... ¡No! –Dice una voz en mí cabeza- ¡No te puedes rendir así de fácil, ¿crees que esto es un infierno? ¡Aun no sabes lo que es un infierno! ¡Eres débil! ¡Cobarde! ¡No te atrevas a morir así! – En ese momento un golpe de adrenalina recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mis fuerzas poco a poco comienzan a volver y, algo dentro de mí, unas ansias de matar a ese monstruo, sed de sangre, en un frenesí de ira corro hacia él, intenta golpearme pero de alguna forma lo esquive, cara a cara con la bestia, me aferro a mí katana, y lo miro a los ojos, levantando la katana, una tétrica sonrisa se dibuja en mí rostro y le digo -El débil. Ahora eres tú. – Con un movimiento, corto su cabeza y esta cae al suelo, el cuerpo cae lentamente, y charco de sangre llena el suelo, poco a poco me voy calmando, mí respiración se regula y mí pulso también, cuando vuelvo a ver la escena, mis ojos se abren al ver lo que había hecho, sé que soy fuerte, pero jamás me imagine que sería capaz de tal cosa, durante unos segundos me quedo parado, y un sonido de fondo me hizo volver a la realidad, al parecer el sonido de la pelea atrajo a unos cuantos zombies que ahora están entrando, debo salir, abro con cautela la puerta de salida y para mí suerte está despejado, esta puerta comunica con un callejón el cual su única salida es hacia la calle principal, pero hay demasiados zombies en ella, debo pensar otra solución…

O-O-O-O-  
OwO Uhh! Un capitulo bastante interesante, espero disculpen la tardanza ToT pero tuve un par de problemitas eh personales(?) y no pude seguir escribiendo x.x Pero ya volvi! Wii! Ahora lo de siempre :33 like! Y Compartan! Si les ha gustado eso me anima muuuucho para seguir escribiendo, y dejen sus preguntas o recomendaciones en un ¡Comentario! Y yo con mucho gusto los tomare en cuenta TwT ¡! Gracias por leerlo y el próximo capitulo POSIBLEMENTE este la próxima semana! :'3


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿Realidad, o sólo un sueño?

**La historia de Dániel:****  
****Autora:** Carmen V. Pinzón B.**  
****CAPITÚLO 3#**

**¿Realidad, o Sólo un sueño?**

( Okay, tardé mucho, lo dé D:! Pero tuve un gran, GRAAAN Bloqueo de escritor, TT^TT Lamento MUCHO no avisar, ni nada pero es que… Es complicado de explicar, el casó, Volví! :D y esta vez escribiré todos los fines de semana, para tener por lo menos 5 capítulos por semana, lo prometo, o bueno, lo intentare -w-U Ahora sin mas preámbulos aquí está, el capítulo 3 ¡!)

… "Piensa Dániel, Piensa!" … No sabía que hacer, en mi cabeza solo están las palabras "Corre" "escapa" "morirás" no pienso claro, estoy nervioso, tengo miedo, los zombies que estaban en la biblioteca se acercan ya algunos están golpeando la puerta, esto llama la atención de algunos que están en el callejón, yo me escondí detrás de un contenedor de basura, pero esto no me salvara, si uno se acerca lo suficiente me atacara, y el forcejeo atraerá la atención de los otros, puedo con uno o dos pero, dudo que pueda contra mas de veinte juntos, "¡piensa joder!" una voz en mí cabeza, la misma de hace un tiempo, "no te rindas" "no llegaste hasta aquí para rendirte, o si niñito?" "¡Cállate!" grite en mi mente, para luego volver a la realidad por el sonido de los golpes en la puerta, al levantar la mirada pude ver una cosa, en el edificio de al lado de la biblioteca, hay una especie de borde que rodea el mismo, este borde está lo suficientemente cerca como para que si me subiese en el contenedor, con un salto logre llegar hasta ahí, pero, un paso en falso, solo uno, y estaré muerto, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, si lo hago será una muerte segura, y no quiero morir como un maldito cobarde, a ver, arriba de ese borde hay mas, uno seguido de otro, escalaré, soy bueno en eso después de todo (aunque no practico hace mucho…), me aferro a mí mochila, como si me aferrara a mí vida, respiro hondo, mi corazón se acelera, y de un salto, suelto el aire y me subo rápidamente al contenedor, como era obvio los zombies me vieron y oyeron, ignoro todo lo demás – Váyanse, ¡A la mierda!- Con un grito salto hacia el borde, me sujeto pero – No maldición, ¡No! ¡Me cago en la puta!..- maldecí, pues el maldito borde de mierda esta mojado, mis manos se resbalan y por ello debo aplicar mas fuerza, intento subir un poco mas, pues los zombies aún pueden alcanzarme, por suerte son lentos, y no hay ninguno "Anormal" por así decirlo, mis manos tiemblan, pero la adrenalina me ayuda a subir, me sujete de una grieta que hay entre los ladrillos, el edificio está agrietado en la mayor parte de las paredes, podre sujetarme perfectamente, ahora estoy un poco mas seguro, pero aun no me eh salvado, intentare llegar hasta arriba, pero será imposible para mí escalar tanto, así que entrare en la primera ventana que vea, si es peligroso, y posiblemente muera, pero debo arriesgarme, repito, no seré un maldito cobarde…

**/**

… Después de escalar unos 12 metros (en realidad no tengo ni puta idea pero fueron como 12 metros) estoy exhausto mis brazos no me responden como antes, mis manos temblorosas y mi corazón acelerado solo me hacen pensar en una cosa "Debilidad" No soy débil… ¡No lo soy! Sacudo mí cabeza para luego mirar hacia arriba, la ventana está abierta "Que suerte" pienso, pero una sensación de ansiedad invade mí cuerpo, mis nervios aún están alterados, al acercarme a la ventana coloco mí oído en la pared, así por lo menos oiré alguna cosa, si hay algo ahí dentro, no me tomará por sorpresa… Nada, un enorme silencio invade esa habitación, no me relajo, en lo absoluto, solo me pone mas nervioso el no escuchar nada, asomo mí cabeza por el borde inferior de la ventana, nada, obscuridad, solo hay obscuridad, apenas se pueden ver unos muebles y una cama, no hay luz del sol, es un día nublado, y aunque me guste, justo ahora no ayuda en nada… Lentamente voy entrando a la habitación, la ventada es pequeña así que entrar es incómodo y difícil para alguien como yo, al colocar mis pies en el suelo, siento la sensación y escucho el sonido de vidrios rotos, me lo esperaba, es decir, la ventana no estaba abierta estaba rota, solo que no tenía vidrios junto con el marco, saco una linterna de mí mochila, la agito un poco, pues esta se apaga y enciende repetidas veces, ahora está estática, ilumino la habitación, y con cautela y mucho cuidado examino cada parte de ella, no me fio, con mí mano izquierda tomo el bate de beisbol metálico de mí mochila, lo tomo con la mano derecha y paso la linterna a la mano izquierda, un sonido llamo mí atención, fue como una especie de botella o algo rodando, sujeto el bate con fuerza y me dirijo hacia donde escuche el sonido, tal vez sea estúpido, pero tengo que asegurarme de que nada me ataque por la espalda…

Nada, no veo nada, suspiro y me doy vuelta para encontrarme con una imagen que se quedara en mí cabeza para siempre… Un niño, un pequeño niño, delgado, débil, cabello rubio y piel pálida, se arrastra hacia mí, con esos ojos, esos color gris, casi blancos, obviamente está infectado, es un zombie, pero… Es tan pequeño… Debió sufrir mucho, -¿Es mi deber no?- susurre… -No puedo dejarte sufrir mas…- me le acerco lentamente, no le golpeare con el bate, solo… le… le cortare en la cabeza, así será mas sencillo y sin hacer ningún ruido, aunque sea inofensivo no quiero que sufra mas… "Está muerto" lo sé… pero igual, debo hacerlo, me agacho frente a él y tomo el machete, lo coloco sobre su cuello, y lentamente lo corto hasta que esta se desprende y él muere, sangre coagulada sale y me levanto rápidamente para seguir con mí camino, nunca olvidare su rostro… me recordó a alguien que conocí una vez…

-FLASHBACK-

Estaba en "Las ruinas" que estaban alejados a las afueras de mí ciudad, solo, saltando y jugando, Tenía 10 años, y me detuve un rato a mirar hacia la ciudad - Llena de ruido que apenas se escucha desde donde estoy, llena de personas que solo tienen una manera de ver la vida, y si tú la vez de otra forma solo te despreciaran e ignoraran, llena de personas hipócritas y de una sociedad Egocéntrica e ignorante…- En eso un ruido de ramas y hojas rompiéndose llama mí atención, detrás de mí estaba un niño, menos que yo, cabello rubio, piel blanca, pálido, lucia indefenso y débil, sus ojos de un color amarillento con toques marrones.

\- Tienes razón, así es, no pude haberlo dicho mejor.

Una voz que te da una sensación de inocencia llega a mis oídos.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Perdóneme –dijo de manera respetuosa y muy educada- Mí nombre es Thomas, Thomas Jenssen, un placer.

\- Mi nombre es Dániel, igual, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No eres muy joven para estar solo y tan lejos?

\- Si, se supone, tengo 7 años, debería estar jugando con algún video juego, o estar viendo televisión ¿no?

-Bueno, se supone que eso es lo que hacen todos.

\- Así que todos ¿eh? ¿Y tú qué? No eres tan mayor en realidad ¿cierto?

\- Tengo 10, si debería estar haciendo eso… pero ¿me escuchaste no?, lo que dije, la sociedad ve la vida de una manera, pero yo prefiero verla de otra, y por eso estoy aquí, es mas divertido estar aquí, saltando, respirando aire limpio, y saltando entre estas ruinas sin escuchar ningún ruido.

\- En eso tienes razón, por eso estoy aquí, yo también juego aquí todos los días, pero nunca me había quedado hasta tan tarde, digo, son las 8:00 pm ¿sabías?

\- ¿¡En serio!? Me van a matar, debería haber llegado a las 7, pero es que el tiempo-

En eso el me interrumpió.

\- Pasa sin darnos cuenta, lo sé, estar aquí, da una sensación de paz, de libertad...

\- Si, así es, oye ¿Tu dónde vives? O dame tu número telefónico, me caíste bien, podríamos ser amigos – dije con una cara sonriente y amigable, una sensación familiar, como de un hermano, así me sentía, como si fuese mi hermano.

\- Te doy el número de mí casa, no tengo un celular, tú también me caíste bien, apenas te conozco y te siento como un hermano o mejor amigo- me dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Luego de pasarme su número nos despedimos con un saludo que inventamos, apenas nos conocíamos y ya parecíamos hermanos.

Poco después, unas semanas tal vez, llame a su casa, para hablar con él y quedar a jugar en la tarde en las ruinas, pero… Quien contesto fue su padre.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Con quién desea hablar?

Un poco tímido dije.

\- Eh H-Hola, mi nombre es Dániel, soy amigo de su hijo, Thomas y yo-

Me detuve porque escuche un llanto.

\- ¿¡Ho-Hola!? ¿E-Está todo bien? – Al parecer el llanto era de una mujer, la Madre de Thomas supuse.

\- Lo lamento hijo, pero, parece que aún no lo sabes… Thomas, mi pequeño, falleció hace 2 días.

…

Solo Solté el teléfono, mis padres que estaban en la misma habitación notaron mí expresión, estaba impactado, estático, mis ojos abiertos hasta el límite, mi rostro estaba pálido y lentamente lágrimas de dolor emanaron de mis ojos, en seguida mis padres notaron que estaba llorando, y me preguntaron qué había pasado… Yo solo respondí... – Murió – Ellos no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron ahí, en silencio, fue el dolor mas grande, la única persona que llegue a considerar un hermano, murió.

El dolor de perder a un ser tan cercano, no tiene comparación, Poco después hable con sus padres, ellos me explicaron que Thomas tenía Una enfermedad terminal, y no tenia salvación. Yo aún no quería aceptarlo… era la única persona que pensaba como yo… era, mi único amigo.

\- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

Recordar ese momento… Aun duele, pues nunca mas volví a conocer a alguien así, nunca más tuve un amigo tan real, en mí escuela se alejaban de mí, me creían extraño, no encajaba en ninguna parte, y después de su muerte, lloraba cada noche, no solo porque extrañaba a Thomas, quien fue un hermano, sino también por todo el sufrimiento y las burlas que recibía constantemente, tampoco tenía el amor de unos padres para reconfortarme, estaba solo. Y ahora aun después de tantos años sigo solo, en un maldito apocalipsis…

Luego de unos minutos de estar pensando, vuelvo a la realidad, y me doy cuenta de que está obscureciendo, si no salgo rápido al tejado podría meterme en problemas, pues aparte de que esta maldita linterna se apaga cuando se le viene en gana, sin la luz del día será aún mas difícil salir.

Me dirijo a las escaleras de emergencia, estas parecen llevarme hacia arriba, la noche cae, y llego a una puerta que por suerte, está abierta, salgo y la intento cerrar, pero me doy cuenta de que no tiene cerrojo así que simplemente la dejo y sigo mí camino.

Muy bien, Dániel es hora de demostrar que tanto de parkour sabes, saltare entre edificios, será mas seguro que ir por abajo, y tengo practica en parkour así que asumo que no se me dificultara. Me estiro un poco, y me alejo del borde para tomar impulso, Tomo mucho aire, y un segundo antes de comenzar a correr, lo suelto, corro con todas mis fuerzas, y al llegar a unos metros del borde un miedo me invade "Caeré" "No puedo" palabras vienen a mí mente y el tiempo se torna lento, pero… Algo dentro de mí se dispara, Siento la adrenalina pasar por todo mí cuerpo una sensación que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad para mí y rápidamente llego al borde, sin pensarlo mas, salto lo mas fuerte que puedo…. Caigo…. Caigo dando vueltas en el siguiente edificio, una sensación de alivio y cansancio me invaden, caigo de rodillas en el suelo y tomo aliento – Fue divertido – me digo para mí mismo – Bien, ahora – Levanto la mirada y la dirijo hacia el siguiente edificio – Debo seguir – Con una sonrisa orgullosa me levanto del suelo y emprendo la carrera…

-O-O-

**Uhuhuhuhuh! w un capitulo mas largo para compensar una parte de lo que les debo TT^TT una vez mas, PERDON D:! :C Pero desde ahora intentare subir un capitulo día por medio, ¿si? :333 ¿les parece? Pes comenten! :D Eso me da la inspiración a seguir escribiendo, ustedes son la razón para escribir, sin ustedes solo soy una rara que escribe cosas para si misma xD! Bueno :3 ya saben :3 Pueden comentar y seguirme.**

**:3 que les parecería si abro un twitter para este tipo de cositas :33 porque este no será el único fanfic que haga OoO ¡! Tan Tan Tannnnnn :3 **

**Los quiero (¿) xD y agradezco muuuucho a quienes lo leyeron :33 gracias por aguantar mis locuras y apoyarme :d Me despido!**

**PDT: Preguntas, sugerencias, ideas lo que sea! Déjame un comentario y lo leeré (Es seguro :3)**

**PDT2: xD Mí internet es fucking :3****asi que si un día no subo cap es por eso, pero si eso pasa, subiré 2 capitulos ese día :D (Me estoy matando por ustedes u^u okno :3 es un placer)**

**AHORA SI! xD ADIOS! :D**


	4. Capitulo 3 ¿Realidad, o sólo un sueño 2

**La historia de Dániel:****  
****Autora:** Carmen V. Pinzón B.**  
****CAPITÚLO 3#**

**¿Realidad, o Sólo un sueño?**

**Parte 2#**

**(**Si, sé que estarán pensando "wtf? ¿Parte 2?" Si, xD bueno, ocurre que el capítulo pasado y este están juntos, pero decidí separarlos para darle un poco de suspenso mientras esperaban el próximo capítulo :3 Pero bueno, aquí la historia continua y… *Mini Spoiler* ¿Recuerdan al pequeño Thomas? Bueno… pues… lean :3 ¿Qué? ¿Creían que les iba a spoilear mí propia historia? ¡Ja! Pues no :3 xD Por cierto, preparen sus sensuales cuerpos, pues habrá varios flashback xD**)**

Se está obscureciendo y la noche ya se aproxima, debería descansar, mis piernas tiemblan, salte uno edificios hasta llegar a esta farmacia, casi me caigo, pero por suerte me sujete del borde del techo y subí, mis manos y brazos duelen mucho, estoy exhausto, descansare aquí y usare mí mochila como almohada, hace frio pero no me molesta, al contrario, me agrada el frio, también tengo hambre, sacare una bolsa de cereal -¿traje de chocolate?- me dije a mí mismo, para luego encontrar una bolsa de cereal de chocolate – Que bien – Susurre. Luego de comer me acosté en el suelo con mí mochila en la cabeza como almohada y me dispuse a ver el cielo y a escuchar… Nada, en lo absoluto, ningún sonido más que el del viento, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una paz tan grande, aunque este en el fin del mundo – Irónico – Dije, pero así es… No puedo olvidarlo… Ese niño, en ese edificio, trajo a mí esos dolorosos recuerdos…

**\- FLASHBACK –**

Luego de despedirme de Thomas, muchas cosas vinieron a mí cabeza "Tengo un amigo" Era lo que más pensaba, durante mucho tiempo solo tuve conocidos, ni siquiera de mí propia familia, para mí eran unos completos extraños, ni mis padres, ellos solo me complacen para que no moleste, pero Thomas, él es diferente, y como ya dije varias veces, siento un aire familiar cuando estoy con él, como un hermano menor, si, algo así…

Todas las tardes durante esas dos semanas, nos encontrábamos para jugar, saltar, y hacer competencias tontas pero que nos divertían, también nos sentábamos a hablar, él me conto que su padre es un hombre adinerado y trabaja mucho, así que solo tiene a su madre para que este con él, pero, algo en él me inquieta, esa conversación que tuvimos la última vez…

\- Thomas, ¿Cómo son tus padres? Es decir, ¿en el aspecto físico? – Pregunte, solo para sacar un tema de conversación, pues ya estábamos aburridos.

\- Ellos, pues mi padre es de cabello negro, alto, sus ojos son marrón obscuro y su piel esta bronceada, y mi madre, ella es rubia, tiene ojos color dorado, hermosos, su piel es blanca, y mide un poco menos que mi padre.

Al hablar de su madre se notaba que estaba orgulloso de hablar de ella, pero, aun tenía esa mirada desconcertante que me hizo preguntarle:

\- Eh Thomas, Hermano… - Ya nos llamábamos así el uno al otro, pues nos volvimos muy buenos amigos -… ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto agobiado – El volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos cerrados, haciendo un gesto muy amigable.

\- Nada, no hay nada que hacer, solo disfrutemos otra tarde de diversión… - Hizo una pausa para luego abrir los ojos y poner una mirada como si me retara – Ahora, ¡Te apuesto a que no puedes llegar hasta esa roca que está allí… – Señalo una enorme roca que estaba bastante lejos - …Antes que yo! – Dijo, para luego comenzar a correr sin siquiera avisarme.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No es justo! – Grite con una sonrisa, para luego comenzar a correr con todas mis fuerzas, No puedo dejar que mi hermano menor me gane ¿no?

Llegamos iguales, intentando tomar aire para respirar le dije:

\- Vaya – Estaba jadeando pues estaba cansado – Serás pequeño pero eres rápido – en cuanto termine de hablar ambos nos tiramos al suelo, seguido de eso comenzamos a reír, y entre risas el me dijo:

\- Gracias Dániel – Dijo y paró de reír.

\- ¿Gracias por qué? – Pregunte extrañado.

\- Porque eres el primer amigo que tengo – Volteo y me sonrió – Es mas, eres como un hermano, gracias por eso.

\- … - No dije nada, solo lo mire con una sonrisa y nos levantamos.

¿Quién diría que esa sería la última tarde que vería a mí hermano?, nunca lo imagine… Ahora entiendo las palabras "Nada, no hay nada que hacer…" Se refería a "Eso"… Y no me lo dijo… Thomas, hermano… Prometo que jamás te olvidaré…

**\- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –**

"Prometo que jamás te olvidaré" Eso dije… Y casi lo olvido, lo siento Thomas, por lo menos no tienes que sufrir en este infierno, por otro lado, yo aún tengo que sobrevivir…

**/**

Estoy en una habitación blanca, no hay nada, mas que una silla en medio, una puerta se abre, y de ella comienzan a entrar lazos obscuros junto con un ser deforme que sale con ellos, intento correr, pero mis pies están clavados al suelo, literalmente, clavos atraviesan mis pies, pero no siento dolor, no puedo moverme, ese ser se acerca lentamente a mí y puedo distinguir una figura, es como la de un animal, un lobo quizá, pero este es negro y sus ojos son rojos, unos ojos que te penetran el alma, y lentamente te queman en el interior, se detiene en frente de mí "Muerte" escucho una voz en mi cabeza "Dolor" No se detiene "Miedo" esas palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza, me aturden, no puedo pensar en nada, y un gran miedo invade mí cuerpo. Se detuvo, la voz se detuvo, ya no escucho nada, y tampoco veo nada, las luces se apagaron y solo veo obscuridad, la habitación que antes era blanca ahora está cubierta de obscuridad, escucho pasos que se acercan a mí, una risa burlona se escucha, se detiene y no se escucha nada…

\- Cobarde – Dijo ese algo o alguien que estaba en esa misma habitación – Eres un cobarde, ¡Débil! – Me grito, para luego comenzar a reír sin parar, su risa burlona se escucha cada vez mas fuerte hasta aturdirme, mi cabeza duele siento que va a explotar, y poco a poco siento que mi cuerpo se quema desde el interior.

**/**

Cuando sentí los rayos del sol en mí rostro me despierto, al sentarme en el suelo me doy cuenta de que estoy sudando, limpio el sudor con la manga de mí polera y recuerdo, Ese sueño, fue tan real… acerco mí mano al pecho para sentir mí corazón, acelerado, mí pulso esta acelerado – Fue una pesadilla – Me dije a mí mismo - ¿Qué esperabas?, estas en un apocalipsis, es normal – suspire para calmarme, y al levantarme escucho un gruñido, volteo rápidamente hacia todas partes, pero no veo nada, luego me doy cuenta de que ese gruñido provino de mí estomago – Idiota – me dije, y solté una pequeña risa – Tengo hambre, ¿cereal?... Si, ¿por qué no?- Saco de mí mochila la bosa de cereal de chocolate y como un poco, también tengo sed, así que tomo una de las botellas de agua y bebo un par de sorbos, tengo que ahorrar lo que tenga, no sé cuándo consiga mas comida y agua en buen estado.

Luego de desayunar y descansar un poco mas, me dispongo a seguir mí camino, pero recuerdo una cosa - ¡Medicinas! Estoy en el techo de una farmacia, debo conseguir medicinas, lo que llevo solo son unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, un frasco pequeño de alcohol y un poco de algodón, necesito mas cosas – Me dije – Pero, ¿Cómo? Es decir, seguramente habrá zombies allí abajo… - Asomo mí cabeza para confirmar si hay zombies abajo, pero – No, ninguno, está totalmente vacío – Aunque así sea, no me confió, pueden estar cerca, pero… Necesito las medicinas, no sé cuándo vuelva a tener esta oportunidad… Bien, bajare, si no me arriesgo en un futuro me perjudicara y lo sé… Estoy buscando la manera de bajar sin llamar la atención de ninguna manera, y me encuentro con algo muy útil, una puerta, que obviamente llevara a la parte de adentro de la farmacia supongo, está cerrada pero con un poco de fuerza la abriré, tengo una idea, en mí mochila tengo un martillo, podría golpear la perilla para romperla y abrir fácilmente la puerta, un par de golpes con precisión y logro romper la perilla, no hice mucho ruido así que no llame la atención de nada o eso creo, hay unas escaleras, y al final se logra distinguir una luz débil y que parpadea, que mala sensación, pero aun así debo bajar, esta oportunidad no la desperdiciare esta oportunidad lentamente y con mucha cautela bajo cada escalón fijándome en el final, no escucho nada mas que el sonido de una especie de corriente, como si algo estuviese haciendo corto circuito, quizá eso sea la causa de ese parpadeo de la luz que se logra apreciar en el final de la escalera la cual parece infinita, mi corazón se acelera de los nervios que siento, por aluna razón, no sé porque estoy tan nervioso, quizá sea un presentimiento y nada mas, pero estaré atento a cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir. Al final de la escalera hay agua – Mierda – Susurre, pues asumo que el sonido de cortocircuitos, luz que parpadea y agua no son buena combinación, la perilla de la puerta es de metal, así que posiblemente si la toco me lleve una descarga de electricidad, y no soy tan idiota como para hacerlo, buscare en mí mochila algo con lo que tocar la puerta o empujarla sin que me lleve una descarga eléctrica, pero… ¿Qué podría usar? No encuentro nada de goma, como guantes o algo así, aunque… podría usar la katana para empujar la puerta, aunque no sé si este abierta o si estará cerrada con el cerrojo, pero no pierdo nada intentando, la desato de mí mochila (Pues la había atado con unas cuerdas para que no se callera mientras saltaba entre los edificios) y la tomo entre mis manos, solo tocare la parte de madera de la puerta, se lo suficiente de electricidad como para no cometer la estupidez de tocar una parte de metal con la katana, empujo lentamente la puerta sin hacer ruido para no atraer a alguna cosa que pueda estar dentro de la farmacia y en cuanto la abro… - ¡AHH! – Un zombie se me abalanzo y me sorprendió, pero logre esquivarlo – Eh, espera… - Está muerto, levanto la mirada y puedo notar que la farmacia está inundada, no sé qué lo origino, pero en verdad no me interesa, solo me interesa saber porque murió este zombie, no tiene ningún disparo, y su cabeza está en buen estado sin ninguna herida mortal, entonces… Lo único que me queda es mi teoría anterior, agua, electricidad y muerte, básicamente el agua está electrificada, quizá un cable suelo de algún aparato, o un cortocircuito en alguna parte, el caso es que esta electrificada, y si la toco, moriré, así que debería pensar en cómo entrar sin tocar el agua, pero ¿Cómo?... a ver… ¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! El mostrador, es largo y rodea toda la farmacia, excepto en la parte de la Salida/Entrada, es obvio, si logro montarme en él, podre pasearme por toda la farmacia sin problemas, además si un zombie entra, morirá por el agua, simplemente, solo moriré si me caigo "Sencillo" Pienso para intentar calmarme, pero no funciona, me pongo nervioso con pensar en eso… Puedo morir, ¿Solo por medicinas? - ¡Vamos cobarde! – La misma voz de antes - ¡No seas un cobarde! ¡Débil! ¡Si no lo haces, serás un cobarde y débil para siempre! - … - ¡CALLATE! ¡NO SOY UN COBARDE ASI QUE CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! – Grité en mí interior, ya no lo soporto, no dejare que me insulte alguien que está en mi cabeza, puedo hacerlo ¡Hablamos de mí! ¡Soy Dániel, Yo puedo con todo! – "Ego" – ¡A la mierda!, ¡Vamos! – Me preparo, amarro nuevamente mí katana a la mochila, aseguro todo para que nada se me caiga, acomodo mí mochila y me dirijo a la puerta por suerte el ultimo escalón conecta con la puerta, y esta no esta tan lejos del mostrador, solo un pequeño salto, y llego… "Morir" - ¡No! – Sin pensarlo dos veces salto, mi corazón acelerado y la adrenalina corre por mí cuerpo y – Mierda… Eso… Eso estuvo cerca, de no ser porque el mostrador es alto, y no hay tanta agua, estaría muerto – subo de mis piernas al mostrador (pues una parte se había quedado colgando, apenas tocando el agua) y me siento en el mostrador *Suspiro* bien, ya estoy aquí, no debo relajarme, hay cadáveres en el suelo, y ahora tengo una teoría de donde salió el agua; Hay un refrigerador, como el de los helados que suelen haber en las tiendas de dulces o panaderías, este dice "Hielo" Y el nombre de una compañía en inglés, quizá se derritió, y se rego por toda la farmacia, puedo notar que esta desconectado así que asumo que eso fue lo que paso, pero -¿Qué coños hace un refrigerador con hielo en una farmacia? – Bueno en todo caso, no me interesa realmente, aunque es extraño a mí parecer. Intento divisar las cosas que necesito, como calmantes, gasa, Tirro o cinta para cubrir alguna herida con la gasa y que esta no se caiga, alcohol y si hay suerte unas vendas, ¡ah! También necesitaría jeringas por si acaso llegase a necesitarlas para cualquier cosa, buscare con la mirada y si en un principio no veo nada tendré que moverme.

**/**

No puedo creer que me llevara tanto tiempo encontrarlo todo, llevo casi una hora aquí dentro, ya está atardeciendo, encontré un reloj que aun funciona, es gris o era blanco, no lo sé pero aun funciona y la hora que marca; 2:13 pm, Al parecer también marca los días, Hoy es… Lunes, vaya, tenía un tiempo sin saber qué día era, es mas… no recuerdo cuantos días llevara esto…

**/**

**\- FLASHBACK – **

**(**Un día normal de escuela**)**

Estaba en química en 3er año, odio esa quimica, en sí, odio casi todas, excepto informática, educación física, y arte, son las únicas que no me desagradan, Estoy aburrido, el profesor habla pero no escucho nada, solo ruido, quisiera que todos se callasen, No sé por qué me siento así, durante toda la mañana me sentí así, me duele la cabeza, como si agujas se clavaran en ella, mis ojos ardían, también tenía una sensación de sueño… Sueños… esa palabra, me recuerda un poema que leí en Lengua y Literatura, De mí escritor favorito, Edgar Allan Poe incluso me lo aprendí de memoria:

¡Recibe en la frente este beso!  
Y, por librarme de un peso  
Antes de partir, confieso  
Que acertaste si creías  
Que han sido un sueño mis días;  
¿Pero es acaso menos grave  
Que la esperanza se acabe  
De noche o a pleno sol,  
Con o sin una visión?  
Hasta nuestro último empeño  
Es sólo un sueño dentro de un sueño

Frente a la mar rugiente  
Que castiga este rompiente  
Tengo en la palma apretada  
Granos de arena dorada.  
¡Son pocos! Y en un momento  
Se me escurren y yo siento  
Surgir en mí este lamento:  
¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué no puedo  
Retenerlos en mis dedos?  
¡Oh Dios! ¡Si yo pudiera  
Salvar uno de la marea!  
¿Hasta nuestro último empeño  
es sólo un sueño dentro de un sueño?

Es uno de mis favoritos… La campana, es hora de salir, "Genial" Otro recreo en el que me molestaran, y pasare solo el tiempo, por lo menos tengo mis audífonos, así podre escuchar música e ignorar todo lo demás…

**/**

¿Por qué recordé eso? Que extraño, muy extraño, aunque, no le daré importancia ahora, solo debo pensar en salir de aquí…

-O-O-

¡JA! xD No me odien… :33 pero los dejare así :3 hasta el miércoles :33 ouuhohuhuh! Gracias por leer mí fanfic :33 Son mí mayor inspiración, sin ustedes mis lectores, no sería nada :'3 gracias una vez mas y … dejen su comentario kawai (?) y pos :3 gracias de nuevo, los quiero! :'3

PDT!: Gracias a un graaaan amigo, que me ayudo en una parte del fanfic, en el poema, pues no tenía internet y él me lo busco :'33 (Hay que buena gente :'v) Gracias! (A él XD)

Yep, bueno, me despido :3 Adiós! :'D

PDT3: Esto lo eh puesto mucho después de terminar de escribir, porque me eh dado cuenta que será imposible subir el capítulo hoy temprano, son casi las 10, y el internet aun no funciona, lo siento mucho :c TT^TT Prometo que intentare subir el capítulo lo antes posible, es mas quizá con suerte este hoy, pero tarde :c perdónenme por favor TT^TT


	5. AVISO MUY, MUY, MUY IMPORTANTE

HOLAAA :CC ! Perdónenme, pero muchas cosas han pasado y... Eh decidido una cosa, ¿Han notado que por lo general los capítulos son muy cortos? si no es así, yo si que lo he notado, y no considero justa la cantidad de contenido que les estoy dando, así que decidí que subiré un capitulo cada semana, todos los viernes :'3 tal vez estén con cara de "D:! NOOO Yo quiero que subas todos los días" Pero, entiendanme, yo soy una estudiante aun y tengo que cumplir con todo para salir bien en clases, no puedo cumplir con todo y tenerles un capitulo decente en tan poco tiempo, el fin de semana lo tomare solo para escribir, para asi adelantar capitulos para varias semanas, y si todo va bien quiza suba lunes y viernes, si me es posible, ademas tambien tengo problemas con el internet y es complicado subir los capitulos a tiempo, lo sinto una vez mas, pero prometo que si aceptan bien el hecho de que suba capitulos cada semana, tendran capitulos en los que tarden por lo menos 10 o 15 minutos en terminar de leer :'3 Gracias por leerme, y perdon una vez mas :cc

Adiós, Me despido, Izumi se va x'3


	6. Capitulo 4 Recuerdos Olvidados

**La historia de Dániel:****  
****Autora:** Izumi Yuna.**  
****CAPITÚLO 4#**

"**Recuerdos Olvidados"**

(OKAY PRIMER AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE: Decidí usar mí querido y adorable apodo xD Izumi Yuna ya conocen mí nombre no? así que no es necesario repetirlo, entonces si se dan cuenta en la parte de donde dice "Autora" ahora dirá en vez de "Carmen", Izumi Yuna :'D No es que haya cambiado de escritora ni nada e.e no piensen mal xD pero solo quiero que conozcan también mí apodo xd ahora si a contarles que ha pasado: AHORA SEGUNDO AVISO IMPORTANTE XD: lamento el retraso del capítulo pero intentare que no ocurra mas :'D pero, decidí una cosa, sería mucho mas sencillo y posible para mí subir un capitulo cada semana, así podre escribir con calma, los capítulos serán mas largos y mucho mejores que hasta ahora :'D Si, lo hare, comenten que les parece la idea, pero la verdad creo que es lo mejor para todos :I Gracias y perdón :c Y pos…. Nada xD! No demorare mas y, que empiece el capítulo! Eso suena raro.. xd)

Está obscureciendo. Desde este lugar, puedo ver hacia afuera, todo está vacío y no veo ningún zombie, quizá se fueron a otra ciudad, o están lejos de esta parte, el caso es que no veo peligro alguna, claro, saltando el hecho de que si caigo al agua estoy muerto, pero puedo saltar de nuevo a las escaleras, donde no hay agua, es más sencillo saltar desde aquí, un pequeño salto – Vamos, 1, 2, ¡3! - … - Perfecto, como siempre. - "Ego"- Bah. – en fin, ahora solo debería seguir por los techos, pero… desde la casa siguiente comienzan a ser techos de tejas, y será muy difícil saltar de techo en techo pues las tejas podrían caerse en cualquier momento, y también tengo la curiosidad de bajar un rato… "Estas loco" "No me digas (._.)".

**/**

He estado buscando una bajada "Segura" por así llamarle, pero lo único más seguro que encontré es una bajada por una tubería que parece ser resistente, puedo lanzarme por ella como si fuese un tubo de bomberos, pero también es peligroso, aunque… Será divertido, si, ¿Por qué no? Además, ¡Soy yo! Claro que puedo hacerlo fácilmente. Asegurare todo lo que conseguí en la farmacia, lo enrollaré en una de mis polera, para que ningún frasco se rompa por algún golpe o lo que sea, tendré el bate en la mano así si algo me ataca le reviento la cabeza, la katana la dejare atada a la mochila, y creo que eso es todo *Gruñido* - Oh cierto, debo comer algo, al parecer mí estomago está rugiendo de nuevo - *Gruñido* - Eh no, espera, ese no es mí estomago - *Gruñido* *Gruñido* *Gruñido* - ¿¡Pero qué!? – Miro hacia todas partes en el techo del edificio, pero no veo nada, aun escucho los gruñidos, También estoy escuchando algo como el sonido de… ¿Un crujir de huesos? ¿Qué? Pero si no vi ningún zombie cerca, además los zombies no se comen entre sí, Asomo mí cabeza por los bordes del techo de la farmacia y - ¡¿Qué mierda?! – ¿¡Pe-perros!? ¡Pero si no había perros esta tarde!, ¿¡De dónde coños salieron!? Están… ¿están comiéndose un zombie? ¿Pero cómo lograron hacerlo? Son…. 5, no, 6 perros, pero, estos son muy extraños, solo gruñen, un gruñido que te hace sentir un escalofrió recorriendo todo el cuerpo, su piel parece chamuscada, casi totalmente negra, y cortes, grandes cortes que parecen ser causados por garras o dientes, no puedo distinguir nada mas, espero que no me escuchen… Me estoy acercando lentamente un poco mas al borde del edificio, para así poder ver si hay mas de 6, debo ser sigiloso y- ¡No! Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda! ¡NO! Sin querer moví con la mano una piedra grande que estaba en el borde, ¿¡Porque soy tan idiota!? ¡Mierda! Como era obvio esa maldita piedra cayo justo donde estaban esos perros, y obviamente miraron hacia mí, creo que no me vieron, pero, ¿Qué es eso? Son, como si las paredes crujieran, Espera, no, no, no, no, ¡no!, me acerco al borde y- ¡No mierda, no! ¡¿Están escalando?! ¿¡Pero cómo!? ¡¿Sus- Sus garras?! ¿¡Pero qué!? ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Ya veo! Son largas, exageradamente largas, parecen ser muy filosas, destruyen la pared de ladrillos con solo un golpe y se aferran con ellas, ¡así es como escalan! Por suerte este edificio es alto, tendré…. Tendré que usar algo que no quería, las armas. Rápidamente saco una magnum de mí mochila, esta estaba en el bunker, esta recargada así que solo necesito 6 disparos directos y todo terminara. Uno por uno… - ¡Caerán! – Asomo mí cabeza y rápidamente noto que hay uno muy cerca – Tú – Susurro – ¡Morirás! – Le disparo y sorprendentemente acierto a la primera, justo en la cabeza, la cual exploto, digo, es una magnum ¿que esperaban? Su cráneo destrozado junto con su cuerpo sin vida cae y se golpean contra el suelo, dejando un gran charco de sangre en él. Poco a poco los voy eliminando, si no es al primer disparo es al segundo. Ya solo quedan dos, uno está muy cerca, y siento calor, mucho calor, estoy comenzando a sudar ¿Qué es esto?, ahora mi cabeza duele, el calor es cada vez mas intenso ¿Sera acaso? … El perro se acerca, el calor aumenta, y si ¿Mutaron? ¿Y si ellos provocan el calor? Eso explicaría su piel. Al darme cuenta el perro está muy cerca, disparo sin pensarlo dos veces, acierto y el impacto hace que me salpique un par de gotas de sangre en la cara - ¡AHHH! ¡Quema! – está muy caliente, casi hirviendo, Con mí polera me limpio la sangre pero sigue doliendo, supongo que me queme mucho, por suerte no fueron mas que un par de gotas, aunque aun así duele, el otro se acerca cada vez mas rápido, apunto a su cabeza con la magnum y disparo -¡¿EHH?!- ¡Lo ha esquivado! ¡Esquivo el disparo! ¿¡Pero qué!? ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! Acaso, acaso ¿pueden aprender?, los otros cayeron fácilmente, pero este parece que sabe esquivar los disparos, ¿Tienen la capacidad de pensar?, no lo sé, pero no me quedare a averiguarlo, se acerca mucho, es el último así que aun esta unos pisos abajo, pero es muy veloz y ágil, disparo una vez; lo esquiva, disparo de nuevo; lo mismo, me evita de lado a lado, si disparo a la derecha saltara a la izquierda, y si disparo a la izquierda lo hará hacia la derecha, entonces… Le disparo de nuevo a la derecha, tal y como lo esperaba, salto a la derecha creyendo que el disparo iría a la izquierda, la bala impacto con su cabeza - Que puntería… Claro, soy Dániel, no esperaba menos – Dándome un poco de ánimo e intentando relajarme miro hacia abajo, todos los cadáveres están creando un rio de sangre, esto atraerá a los zombies, mejor bajo rápido, debo encontrar un lugar seguro para dormir, o tendré que pasar la noche caminando, y eso sería peligroso, además de que quiero descansar.

** /**

Ya logré bajar, fue divertido, casi sentí como si fuese una caída libre, estando aquí abajo puedo detallar mas la ciudad, desde arriba solo veía los techos, pero desde aquí, puedo notar muchas cosas, vidrios rotos, puertas quebradas, edificios casi destruidos, en esta parte de la ciudad parece que hubo una batalla, quizá sobrevivientes intentando salvarse… Pero no lo consiguieron… - Fueron débiles - De nuevo esa voz en mi cabeza – Ellos no se ganaron el derecho a vivir - … - Cállate – susurre - ¿Acaso es mejor vivir en este mundo? - … Ya no escucho nada… Quizá se dio cuenta de que lo que dije es la realidad, ¿Quién querría vivir en un mundo como este?, - Yo… Pues no pienso morir. – Me respondo a mí mismo y cuando me fijo, veo que el cielo ya está obscureciendo – Mierda - Tengo que encontrar un buen lugar para dormir. A lo lejos puedo ver un letrero, enciende y apaga las luces, mientras me acerco puedo detallar que dice "Motel 24h" – Vaya, solo necesito una chica y… - … - Ja ja… - Me rio un poco de mi tontería y apresuro el paso para llegar rápido, pues ya está obscuro, aunque sería interesante pasar una noche afuera… No, ya me estaría jugando la vida en exceso, solo quiero llegar al motel y descansar en un buen lugar, aunque dudo que este en perfecto estado, pero me las apañare de alguna forma.

No esta tan destruido como lo imagine, por fuera luce de una pieza, y por dentro todo está lleno de luz, todo tirado y roto, pero nada grave, investigare todo el lugar, igual solo es de 2 pisos, y es pequeño, en la recepción dice que en total son 30 habitaciones, 15 arriba y 15 abajo, será sencillo y no me llevara mucho tiempo, primero tengo que sellar la entrada en caso de que algún zombie le dé por venir aquí, usare un tubo de metal que estaba aquí en el suelo, no sé por qué y tampoco me interesa, pero ahí estaba, lo pongo entre las manillas de la puerta, para así evitar que se habrán, también pongo un par de muebles, y sillas bloqueándola, hay una puerta atrás, que es la vía de escape, está la cierro amarrando con una cuerda que encontré en la recepción, a otra puerta que estaba justo al lado, en diagonal, así no se podrán abrir ninguna de las dos, aunque no sé a dónde lleve esa otra puerta, pero no me interesa averiguarlo. Ahora que todas las posibles entradas están aseguradas iré a investigar las habitaciones de este piso. Un largo pasillo con puertas a los lados, siete de cada lado, una enfrente de la otra, no las abriré, pensándolo bien, no tengo necesidad de abrirlas, solo las sellaré por seguridad. Busco en una habitación pequeña que parece ser el armario de limpieza, a ver si encuentro algo útil para sellar las puertas, solo veo objetos para limpiar, también productos de limpieza y otras cosas inútiles para mí. En una mesa encuentro una cuerda, muy larga, creo que lo suficiente como para amarrarla a las perillas de todas las puertas unas a otras para que no se abran, es mas, creo que si tengo suerte, habrán mas cuerdas en ese armario, lo mirare después, ahora amarraré estas de aquí.

**/**

Listo, ahora que ya todas están amarradas no podrán abrirse, así que buscaré en el armario mas cuerdas, quizá si hay mas de 2 pueda llevarme alguna en mí mochila. En un principio no encuentro mas, pero hay un par de cajas en la parte de fondo, quizá allí encuentre alguna. Al abrir las cajas encuentro esponjas - ¿En serio? Maldición…- … - Eh, espera… - hay algo debajo de las cajas... - ¿¡Joder en serio!? – Malditas ratas, habían ratas debajo de las cajas, cuando las levante salieron corriendo, malditas, creía que podía encontrar cuerdas ahí, simplemente me daré la vuelta y - No puedo ser mas idiota… - Al darme la vuelta me percato de que a un lado de la puerta están colgadas de la pared las cuerdas enrolladas – Malditas (-.-) así que ahí estaban – hay cuatro, tomare dos y una me la llevare en la mochila, por si en algún momento la llegara a necesitar. Subiré al segundo piso a asegurar las habitaciones, en estas si entrare, porque necesito ver cual está mejor para poder quedarme y dormir un poco, ya estoy comenzando a sentir el cansancio.

**/**

Luego de revisarlas todas, encontré una que no esta tan mal, no hay muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo, la cama está en buen estado, las ventanas no están rotas y la puerta cierra bien, me quedaré en estas, en las demás que entre, todo estaba muy dañado, las ventanas rotas, las camas cubiertas de sangre, y en una… Encontré el cadáver de un hombre, estaba muerto, no alcanzó a convertirse en zombie, por lo que pude ver, el mismo se disparó en la cabeza, supongo que no quería ser un zombie… inspeccione en la habitación y encontré algo que siempre eh querido… Una escopeta recortada, estas son muy buenas, también encontré un par de cajas pequeñas con la munición para recargarla.

Me sentaré sobre la cama y comeré algo, el cereal se acabara así que me lo comeré, mañana quizá desayune duraznos enlatados antes de que se echen a perder, además, ya me estaba cansando de comer cereal, solo serial, ni siquiera con leche, no, solo como cereal, algo diferente me vendrá bien. *suspiro* Jo, Tengo sueño, me duele todo el cuerpo, comeré, sacudiré las sabanas de la cama y las almohadas y me acostaré a dormir, mañana seguiré caminando, me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa, al principio dije que intentaría encontrar un lugar seguro para sobrevivir, pero… La verdad es que no quiero permanecer en un solo lugar, podría seguir caminando hasta la siguiente ciudad y ver que encuentro, y si no encuentro nada solo seguiría caminando ¿no? Si me quedo en un lugar, sé que no lo soportaría, así que sería mejor seguir, sobrevivir en distintos lugares, y buscar a posibles sobrevivientes, y ver si necesitan ayuda y ayudarle, tal vez también logremos ser un grupo de sobrevivientes y cuidarnos unos a los otros, así no estaríamos todos solos.

*Bostezo* Ya tengo mucho sueño, me dormiré ya, tengo que descansar, mañana será otro día de caminata y debo reponer energías… Esos perros… Eran, como; Perros de fuego o algo así… Hey, ese puede ser un buen nombre, pero en ingles sería un poco mas corto y mejor, Firedog; Perro de fuego, sí, me gusta, los llamare así desde ahora. Pero… No dejo de pensar en ese momento, ese Firedog esquivo mí disparo, ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Serán inteligentes? O quizá…... ¿Aprenden? Tienen la capacidad de aprender… Es lógico, es decir, al ver como mataba fácilmente a los primeros Firedogs que venían subiendo, el ultimo aprendió a esquivar mis disparos, pero no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar que dispararía en el mismo lugar dos veces, eso significa que aunque puedan aprender, no tienen la capacidad de pensar mas allá, de usar la lógica, solo aprenden lo que ven, eso puede ser peligroso, pero si los extermino apenas los vea, dudo que tengan tiempo para aprender, pero… ¿De dónde salieron?... será posible que….

**-FLASHBACK-**

(Días antes)

Llevo saltando edificios como unas dos horas, no lo sé, pero algo así debe ser. Estoy cansado, y está atardeciendo, la luz comienza a desvanecerse, dormiré hoy en este techo, es un edificio pequeño, al parecer era un gimnasio o eso pude ver cuando saltaba, desde el otro lado se podían ver a través del cristal máquinas para ejercitar, tomare un poco de agua y dormiré…

**/**

Un enorme estruendo me despierta - ¿Qué es eso? – Una luz enceguecedora que parece provenir de la ciudad que sigue después de esta… -¡¿EHH?! – Una fuerza me empuja hacia atrás y me golpeo con el borde del edificio, casi caigo pero de no ser porque el golpe me detuvo, me hubiese caído, mis oídos están aturdidos, solo puedo escuchar un silbido o sonido agudo, mis ojos aún están enceguecidos y mi cabeza duele mucho, - ¿Una onda expansiva? – Una onda expansiva solo puede ocurrir si… Una bomba explota en un lugar cercano aquí, pero ¿qué clase de bomba no destruye lo que está cerca?, es decir, por lo general una bomba cuando cae, destruye todo a su paso en kilómetros, esta estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para haberme matado y destruido todo el lugar… Y si…. ¿Fue una bomba diferente, con alguna otra cosa?... Si algo eh aprendido de las películas, es que si hay una situación como esta, suelen enviar bombas que maten a la amenaza en cuestión… Pero, ¿Será posible que se trate de eso? Quizá… Arrojaron algún químico, o alguna cosa radioactiva que neutralice o mate los zombies… Quizá…

**\- FIN DEL FLASHBACK** –

Quizá… de esa bomba… Tal vez no me equivoque y soltaron algo químico, radioactivo o de ese tipo, y sería lógico pensar en que los Firedog se originaron de ahí, alguna mutación, tal vez habían perros en esa parte cerca de la ciudad, que no los mato la bomba, y como no los mato, los hizo mutar en Firedogs… es posible, pero solo es una teoría…

**/**

Manos cubren mis ojos, no son las mías, pues puedo sentir como están atadas, mi boca sabe a sangre, me siento mareado ¿Dónde estoy? No puedo ver nada, puedo escuchar un cantico, como el de una pequeña niña, una voz dulce e inocente cantando una canción infantil que trae a mí, recuerdos de mi infancia, dolorosos recuerdos de mi madre. Durante esa época mi madre siempre estaba conmigo, mi padre trabajaba pero ella siempre estaba conmigo, juntos cantábamos es canción cuando íbamos a jugar…

~Juguemos en el bosque,~

~Mientras el lobo no está.~

~Juguemos en el bosque,~

~Mientras el lobo no está.~

Era una canción infantil que ella me enseño, cuando estaba conmigo… Cuando era importante en su vida…

Esa dulce voz está tarareando esa canción, pasos que se acercan a mí desde atrás, y en eso las manos se van desvaneciendo en forma de niebla, un frio enorme invade la habitación, al desvanecerse la niebla puedo ver un pasillo, largo, muy largo, sin luz, muy obscuro y al final una pequeña y débil luz blanca ilumina una puerta de color rojo carmesí y la perilla es de un color dorado brillante. No quiero acercarme, pero mis piernas se mueven solas, no puedo controlar mí cuerpo, me acerco cada vez mas y detrás de mí escucho el sonido de ramas rompiéndose y una respiración agitada que parece estar acercándose mas y mas a mí, al llegar a la puerta mí mano se acerca a la perilla y lentamente giro el picaporte, al abrir lentamente la puerta un grito de una niña pequeña se escucha, vuelvo a tener control en mí cuerpo y me giro rápidamente, atrás de mí ya no hay un pasillo, sino que ahora es un bosque, iluminado con la luz de la luna, en medio de los árboles de abeto una pequeña figura se puede ver acercándose, en cuanto mas cerca está puedo detallar que es una niña pequeña, en su mano tiene un muñeco, parece ser un payaso, al estar como a 10 metros de mí, se detiene…

\- ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas? Yo te buscare. – Me dijo, con una sonrisa y de una manera psicópata y adorable a la vez.

\- … - No respondí nada, entonces ella tomo su muñeco con las dos manos, y jalo una cuerda que está en su espalda, y este comenzó a tocar una melodía… y ella comienza a cantar;

Juguemos en el bosque, mientras el lobo no está~

Juguemos en el bosque, mientras el lobo no está~

…

Sigue cantando, pero poco a poco su voz se va tornando gruesa, rayos y truenos comienzan a escucharse y verse, una gran ráfaga de viento que me empuja hacia adelante, un frio de muerte, mi corazón se acelera, ella sigue cantando, pero ahora su voz es mas gruesa y masculina, la pequeña está llorando, al darme cuenta sus lágrimas son de sangre, suelta una risita juguetona seguida de un grito que me estremeció, la niña desaparece en la tempestad, escucho como el galopar de caballos se acercan al lugar donde estoy, un aullido se escucha y de repente la puerta a mis espaldas se abre y algo me jala dentro.

Silencio, Mucho silencio, ni siquiera escucho el palpitar de mí corazón, una habitación blanca, como la de un manicomio, una gran ansiedad me invade y escucho esa voz de antes:

\- ¿Así que estas asustado eh cobarde? - Me dijo de manera burlona y orgullosa.

\- ¿A quién llamas cobarde, ni siquiera eres capaz de mostrarte, y me llamas cobarde a mí? - Dije con altanería, ya me tenía harto de que me insultara como quisiera.

\- Si me dejara ver por ti, ¡tendría que matarte! Hahaha! – Su risa burlona solo hace que me impaciente y en mí nazca el sentimiento de odio e ira hacia él.

\- ¿¡Quién eres hijo de puta!?

\- ¿Crees que con insultarme te lo diré? Vamos, no seas infantil, sabrás quien soy cuando yo quiera que lo sepas, ahora, te preguntaras, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cierto?

\- Si, ¿Me lo dirás? ¿O eso también será cuando tú quieras?

\- Claro, si quieres saberlo, estas aquí porque yo quiero, así de simple, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres ahora, que tan valiente, y que tan inteligente eres.

\- ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso? y ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

\- Mira en esa silla – Señalo una silla que yo no había visto a mis espaldas – esa pequeña, ¿la reconoces?

\- No… - Es una pequeña niña, quizá unos seis u ocho años, su cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, su vestimenta es un vestido blanco, con manchas de barro, en su cuerpo pueden verse cortadas y raspones, también moretones, Su piel pálida, parece de porcelana, y sus ojos, de un color gris penetrante, al verla a los ojos, esta comienza a llorar sangre de nuevo. - ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué llora? – Dije con interés, no entendía porque lloraba sangre…

\- … Entonces no la reconoces, que rápido haz olvidado Dániel…

\- ¡¿Olvidar que?! ¡Dime! – respondí impaciente.

\- … Tu debes recordarla solo… - Me dijo – Adiós Dániel, nos reencontraremos pronto…

\- ¡Espera! … Maldición – Dije, y me senté en el suelo, con mis manos rodee mis rodillas y escondí mí cabeza entre ellas, intentando recordar, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Olvidar qué? … Esa canción… ¿Qué significa esa canción? … - ¡AGR! – La rabia de no recordar nada, me hace golpear fuertemente el suelo, y de repente lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos – Recuerda Dániel, ¡Recuerda! …

**/**

Despierto en la habitación del Motel, Al sentarme, un par de lágrimas caen a mis piernas, y al tocarme la cara me doy cuenta de que estaba llorando… ¿Qué habrá sido eso?... Un sueño… Sí, pero ¿Por qué soñé eso? … ¿Quién era esa niña?, no tengo idea… ¿Por qué comienzo a tener estos sueños de nuevo?... Antes… Cuando tenía 12 comencé a tener pesadillas de ese estilo, con ese hombre hablándome, pero ¿Esa niña? No la recuerdo de ninguna parte… Aunque, una sensación familiar invade mí cuerpo al recordar como cantaba esa canción… su voz…

**/**

Luego de descansar un par de minutos en la cama, por fin consigo fuerzas para levantarme, de mí mochila saco los duraznos enlatados y con el abrelatas lo abro y me dispongo a comer, también bebo un poco de agua, y termino una de las botellas de un litro que tenía en la mochila, la ato a un lateral de la mochila para que cuando encuentre agua tener en donde guardarla, ahora solo me quedan 3 botellas más… Cuando se terminen, estaré en problemas.

Ahora que descansé, comí y repuse energías, me iré de aquí, la luz del sol es fuerte, será un día caluroso…

Tomare las cosas que encontré, las meteré en mí mochila, también revisaré la comida, para notificar si no hay nada dañado… a ver… Pastelillos, bien, comeré uno a mitad de mañana, uh lo que me recuerda, ¿Qué hora es? … Al mirar mí reloj este me muestra que son las 9:03 am. Es temprano… Frutas enlatadas; Sus fechas de caducidad aún no están vencidas, cereal de hojuelas azucaradas, aun esta crujiente, quizá coma un poco para el almuerzo, barras de chocolate, que aún están en buen estado, ni siquiera se han derretido, y un par de bolsas de galletas de varios sabores, todo en orden, y las armas que llevo, un revolver pequeño con dos cajas con balas para recargar, la magnum, con una caja de munición, la escopeta recortada, está la llevare conmigo, pondré el revolver en mí pantalón, y la escopeta recortada la llevare en las manos, hasta que consiga una mejor manera de llevarlas, la katana está amarrada a mí mochila de manera en que si la necesito solo la jale hacia arriba y l pueda sacar fácilmente, no encuentro el machete, creo que lo perdí en algún forcejeo o saltando de edificio en edificio, no importa, lo que llevo es suficiente, me cambiare de ropa, no quiero salir con una polera y este calor infernal, me pondré la camisa blanca con alas de ángel negras y guardare la polera verde en la mochila.

Ya estoy listo, creo que no necesito hacer nada mas, Tomare mí mochila y la pondré en mí espalda, bajo al primer piso, y todo está normal, estoy quitando con cuidado todos los muebles y sillas que puse para bloquear la puerta, ahora quitare el tubo de metal que puse entre las manillas, al abrir la puerta mis ojos duelen, El sol se reflejó en mí cara y encandilo mis ojos, odio el sol, al frotar mis ojos y acomodar mí vista miro hacia los alrededores, no veo ninguna señal de vida, así que me dirigiré, al norte, hacia allá esta una ciudad grande, quizá no esté tan destruida y encuentre recursos, últimamente eh escuchado muchas explosiones, tal vez estén intentando acabar con los zombies de esa manera, bombardeando lugares con infectados… aunque algo que aún no se, es ¿de dónde salieron los zombies? … En verdad no tengo idea… Quizá lo averigüe algún día… Ahora simplemente seguiré caminando, aún queda mucho por recorrer…

Uhuhuh! xD Ahora si! Este es un capitulo descente! :3 perdón el retraso D:! el problema del internet no ayuda mucho y también quería hacer mas largo el capitulo, Si les gusto, Follow me! Xd y comenten! Sus comentarios son algo muyyy importante! Si no, ¿Cómo puedo saber si les está gustando o disgustando algo en el fanfic? Si algo asi estuviese ocurriendo háganmelo saber! Y si veo que tienen razón y un buen argumento yo haré lo posible por solucionar ese error, :'33 una vez mas, Gracias por leer mí Historia, Compártanla si les gustaaa (Solo si les gusta :3 si no, pos no :'v ) y nos veremos el próximo sábado ¡! Para esa fecha es posible MUYYY POSIBLE XD que este el siguiente capitulo :'333 Gracias una vez mas, y me despido w ¡!

Dániel: Yo también me quiero despedir D:!

Izumi: -.- Okey, pero rápido ._.

Dániel: Sii! … eh…. Adiós(?)

Izumi: En serio eso es todo!? -.-

Dániel: Si :I … 


	7. Capitulo 5 ¿Esperanza?

(Muy bien, Explicaciones, No tuve tiempo de escribir, demasiadas cosas acumuladas explotaron y ps' #PutaBida xD Aparte del Graaan Problema que tengo con mí internet, el cual no está funcionando muy bien y a veces no llega internet (+-.-)+ Pero con suerte podré subir este capítulo, la otra cosa es que tenía un gran bloqueo, no sabía que escribir, y lo que escribía no me parecía lo suficientemente bueno como para enseñárselos, y termine por reescribir este capítulo unas 5 veces (Sin mentir, fueron 5) xD pero por fin logre algo que SI vale la pena publicar :'3 una vez mas gracias por quienes AUN siguen aquí xD muuuchas gracias, y ya saben, si les gusta compartan mí historia… Y Sin nada mas que decir, Izumi les presenta el capítulo 5! :33) (NOTA: Por cierto, ya no habrá "Horario" -Por así decirlo- de cuando subiré capitulo nuevo, haré lo posible para que sea pronto, pero no prometeré nada xd ahora sí, El capítulo 5! XDD)

**CAPITÚLO 5#  
**

"**¿Esperanza?"**

**(…)**

Esta parte de la ciudad… está muy destruida, por aquí pasaron soldados, eso es seguro, hay un tanque de guerra en medio de la carretera, hay fuego y señales de que hubo un enfrentamiento grande, cuerpos de Hombres con uniforme color verde con diseño de camuflaje, y zombies en el piso, algunos arden en llamas y puedo sentir un calor abrasador a pesar de que estoy a unos 10 metros de distancia, y aparte, durante toda la tarde desde las 2 de la tarde, hizo calor, un sol de mierda y no ha llovido, y ahora esto – "joder" – estoy cansado, pero esta parte no es segura, seguiré caminando un par de calles a ver si logro llegar a un lugar mejor y tomarme un descanso, también veré si tengo agua y buscaré un refugio, según mí reloj son las 5:27pm pronto obscurecerá…

**/**

Abriéndome paso entre los escombros he llegado a una autopista y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy saliendo de la ciudad, es increíble, me giro para dar un último vistazo a la ciudad, es una pena verla así, tan destruida, el lugar que alguna vez fue mí hogar… ya no queda nada para mí aquí, vuelvo mí mirada a la autopista y vigilo el perímetro, Nada, estoy a salvo, pero fuera de la ciudad solo hay vegetación, una enorme explanada de hierba, no hay ningún anima -"Habrán huido"- me digo a mí mismo, entonces me decido a seguir la autopista, dudo que logre llegar a un lugar seguro antes de que obscurezca… Parece que hoy pasare la noche caminando.  
Con un suspiro comienzo a caminar.

**(…)**

Me matan los pies, ya todo está obscuro y solo la luz débil de la luna ilumina mis pasos, no puedo ver nada en el horizonte, todo está obscuro y callado… mas de lo normal, lo cual hace que me inquiete, una suave brisa que se convierte en una gran ráfaga de viento helado, comienza a hacer frio, por suerte mí polera me protege, pero aun así puedo sentir el frio, me pongo la capucha de la polera para cubrir mí rostro del frio, es sorprendente el clima y apenas estamos en Marzo. Quisiera tener una linterna, así podría ver por lo menos mí camino.

Entre la paz de la noche a mí mente vuelve aquel sueño… No puedo descifrar quien es esa niña… Tampoco quien es aquel del que proviene esa voz… todo esta tan confuso, Quién es ella…

Una luz me saca de mis pensamientos, a unos 25 metros, acelero el paso para ver más detalladamente si es lo que estoy pensando "¿¡Es un auto!?" Comienzo a correr emocionado, si es un auto mis probabilidades de sobrevivir aumentaran bastante, solo espero que funcione, y que no tenga dueño, dudo que en esta situación alguien acepte a un pasajero, sería una boca que alimentar, una vida que cuidar, básicamente un estorbo, puede sonar cruel, pero es la realidad, estoy a solo 10 metros del auto, que efectivamente esta encendido - Es un gran alivio, por lo menos sé que funciona y no veo a nadie cerca - Paro de correr y comienzo a caminar lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido, miro a través de los cristales de las ventanas, parece que no hay nadie, también doy un vistazo a los alrededores, no veo a nadie ni detecto ninguna señal de movimiento. Después de asegurarme que el auto está solo, decido entrar a examinarlo, la puerta del conductor está abierta, me atrevo a pensar que el pasaba por aquí cuando las bombas comenzaron a caer y por instinto salió de su auto y corrió a refugiarse, tengo mucha suerte, yo aprendí a conducir a los 13, como mi padre era adinerado, decidió que sería buena idea que yo aprendiera a conducir desde temprana edad, así que contrato a alguien para que me enseñara, ahora detesto decirlo, pero agradezco que lo hiciera, ahora me servirá de mucho, pensándolo… no fue lo único que me hizo aprender… Lo había olvidado, pero él estaba decidido a que yo fuese lo que él no pudo ser, así que a los 10 ya estaba inscrito en una academia de artes marciales - Por eso soy bueno peleando - A los 11 también estuve un semestre entrenando Karate, así aprendí a manejar una katana, cuando cumplí 12 Él decidió inscribirme en natación, fui a varias competencias y gane un par de ellas, orgulloso siempre decía que todos mis logros eran gracias a él, nunca me dio crédito alguno, pero yo no decía nada, por lo menos él era feliz con eso, pero, cuando tenía 13… No recuerdo mucho ese año pero sé que nunca más volvió a hacerlo, ya no me dirigía la palabra, nunca supe porque, y mí madre también, no quería ni mirarme a los ojos, nunca entendí por qué… Y así pasó el tiempo, cuando cumplí 14 años, ya éramos como completos extraños, yo aprendí a cocinar para mí, mis padres solo hablaban conmigo o me daban cosas, cuando habían las típicas reuniones familiares en navidad, para aparentar que eran los mejores padres del mundo, yo simplemente no decía nada, aceptaba los regalos con una sonrisa hipócrita y me iba a mí habitación, y en mí cumpleaños, era lo mismo, cada 22 de marzo, ellos hacían una fiesta e invitaban a toda la familia, mientras yo estaba encerrado en mí habitación jugando algún juego, solo salía cuando me llamaban para que cantaran y yo soplara las velas, luego de eso volvía a mí habitación…

Recordando esas cosas… Simplemente no puedo entender aun por qué me odiaban tanto… intento recordar la época de mis 13 años, pero tengo vagos recuerdos, y una parte está en blanco, no puedo recordar mas allá…

Un sonido de ramas quebrándose me saca de mis pensamientos, y me fijo que a unos 12 metros, quizás menos, hay algo temblando, y retorciéndose… No sé qué sea, busco en la guantera rápidamente algo que me ayude a iluminar hacia allá - Genial - Una linterna, plateada, presiono el botón y se enciende, estupendo, tomo de mí mochila una de las pistolas pequeñas, si no me equivoco este es un revolver, reviso si tiene balas, apenas tiene 3, buscare la caja con las balas y recargare por completo el arma, listo, saldré del auto con cautela, puede ser un zombie o peor, un Firedog, apunto la linterna y la luz se fija en ese lugar, veo algo negro, ¡Un Firedog!, pero, espera, ¿Qué le pasa? Se está retorciendo, parece que está sufriendo, estoy a unos 5 metros, pero, no siento el calor, se supone que ellos emiten un gran calor que es casi insoportable, me acercaré mas- ¡Mierda! Me vio, me está viendo, pero no hace nada, ¿Qué pasa? Debería estar sobre mí y yo estaría muerto en unos segundos pero solo me mira con esos ojos, esos ojos Amarillentos con un borde color naranja y su pupila negra como el carbón, no parece tener interés alguno en mí, comienzo a sospechar que es el frio, la noche, no estoy seguro, pero quizá sea por eso, la noche, no está el sol, así que no hay calor, y el frio gobierna la noche, quizá, ellos al ser animales con una alta temperatura corporal por la mutación, no soportan el frio de la noche y sus cuerpos permanecen indefensos al caer la noche, es lo más lógico que se me ocurre ahora, puedo detallar su cuerpo, es un pastor alemán creo, su físico es muy similar, aunque es difícil saberlo, su piel es negra, muy obscura, parece que perdió todo el pelo que tenía antes, en ciertas partes parece que la piel fue cortada y tiene varios rasguños que dejan ver una capa de la piel que es color carmesí, pero no emanan sangre de ninguna de sus heridas, sus garras, esto es extraño, deberían ser largas y grandes como la de esos Firedogs del edificio, tal vez pueden esconderlas, como las garras de un gato, quizá… quisiera tener un cuaderno, o algo en que dibujar, a pesar de ser una criatura aterradora es bastante hermosa, está comenzando a hacer mas frio, y su respiración comienza a acelerarse, aprieta sus dientes con gran fuerza, debe estar sufriendo, me levanto lentamente, y me dispongo a irme, y doy un último vistazo al Firedog, el me mira con sus brillantes ojos y en cierta forma, siento que me pide ayuda, pero al recordar cómo estas bestias casi me matan, no puedo pensar en salvarlo, aunque, siento lastima por él, siempre tuve un gran aprecio a los animales, después de todo, son las únicas criaturas que son fieles y honestas, no como las personas, y me siento mal dejándolo aquí… Me doy la vuelta y vuelvo al auto, examino todo, en el asiento de atrás hay una caja, la revisare en un momento, hay una frazada, me servirá para la noche, en el asiento del copiloto hay una manta, pequeña, parece ser de un niño pequeño, esta no me servirá mucho, yo soy mucho mas grande, me sirve mas la otra, hago a un lado la manta y noto que pesa un poco, miro bien y es de uno cm de grosor, es una lástima que sea tan pequeña, seguro abrigara bastante, la levanto por completo y de ella cae algo, lo recojo y veo que es un muñeco, un robot, de unos 15cm, aquí estuvo un niño de unos 5 años quizá, es una pena… Examino que hay en la guantera, y solo hay papeles, un pañuelo, este lo guardaré, puede serme útil, también encontré un par de baterías para la linterna, perfecto. Eh… ahora que lo pienso, ¡las llaves!, el auto esta encendido, pero no me he fijado si las llaves están aquí. No, mierda, no están, deben estar por aquí, buscando desesperadamente las llaves reviso en el suelo del auto, con esperanza de que se hallan caído, en un principio no veo nada, pero con mí mano busco entre la basura que hay debajo del asiento, mis dedos tocan algo frio y pequeño, saco mí mano para ver que es - ¡Si! - Susurro emocionado, son las llaves, están frías, supongo que por el clima, las tomo las guardo en el bolcillo de mí pantalón, desactivo el freno de mano y me preparo para comenzar a conducir hacia el sur, no sé a dónde voy, pero sé que algo encontrare, antes de arrancar y que el auto comience a moverse, doy un último vistazo al Firedog, el cual sigue retorciéndose… Sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero no puedo dejarlo solo así, maldita sea, solo espero no morir por la estupidez que voy a hacer, con la mano izquierda abro la puerta y con la derecha tomo la manta pequeña, la cual es azul claro, color "cian" si no me equivoco, y me dirijo con la linterna apuntando hacia el Firedog, estoy a un metro de él, y veo como sus ojos me ven, pero no parece poder moverse, soy un pequeño paso sujetando la cobija con ambas manos y la linterna la sujeto junto con la manta, estoy apenas a un par de centímetros, pero parece que el Firedog no tiene ningún interés en mí, me agacho lentamente, y con mucho cuidado dejo caer la manta sobre él, seguro eso lo mantendrá por lo menos con vida durante la noche, si lo dejaba así, era obvio que moriría de frio, al poner la cobija mí mano toco su piel, es áspera y estaba helado muy frio, como si hubiese estado en un congelador, me gustaría ver si este Firedog en especial, logra sobrevivir, y si algún día lo veo de nuevo, no sé, es una tontería pero me gustaría ponerle algo para identificarlo, reviso si traigo algo encima, pero no tengo nada útil, volveré al auto a ver si consigo algo, no he revisado la caja, quizá encuentre algo que me sirva, me voy caminando con prisa, no quiero demorarme mucho, abro la puerta de atrás y acerco la caja hacia mí, hay un marco con una foto de una familia, madre, padre y su hijo, una pelota de beisbol, unos tenis pequeños como para un niño de 5 años, y un par de discos, quizá tomaron lo primero que pudieron y salieron huyendo, comienzo a pensar que estas personas no salieron de su auto por voluntad propia… algo me dice que lo hicieron para huir de algo, de los zombies supongo… reviso más a fondo y siento algo de tela, es una muñequera, es de color verde lima…  
Puede que sea una locura… Pero no tengo mucho que perder, puedo intentarlo… Le pondré la muñequera verde al Firedog, está demasiado débil como para hacer algo, y lo hare rápido, además, el sigue frio, es imposible que me haga daño... Vuelvo rápidamente a donde está el Firedog, sigue respirando apresurado, pero por lo menos ya no se retuerce tanto, me agacho lentamente y lo miro a los ojos - "Tranquilo amigo, no te haré daño, solo quiero ponerte esto" - Le digo señalando la muñequera, este vuelve su mirada a ella y luego a mí, no sé si fue en señal de aprobación, pero lentamente acerco mí mano a su pata derecha, y la toco con suavidad, está ligeramente tibio, supongo que la manta está ayudando, la tomo en mis manos, y el Firedog sigue mirando hacia la carretera, con delicadeza, voy deslizando la muñequera por su pata, intentando no hacer nada brusco y arruinarlo todo, al final, logro ponerla totalmente, y el Firedog volvió sus ojos a mí - "¿Lo ves? ¿No te hice nada malo cierto?" - Le digo intentando sonar amigable, el solo me mira, acerco su pata con la muñequera a su nariz y la olfateo, no sé si la acepto pero lo único que hizo fue volverse a acostar como estaba antes, entonces - "Adiós amigo" - le digo, y me giro para volver al auto, cierro la puerta del asiento trasero, entro en el auto y me siento, subo los vidrios para evitar el frio, y tomo la frazada de atrás, esta no es tan gruesa, quizá tenga 1,5cm de grosor, pero abriga bastante bien, la puse en mis piernas, me pondré en marcha, ajusto la dirección y la velocidad, y comienzo a andar, como dije, mí dirección es hacia el sur, hacia donde sea que me lleve esta carretera, voy a 80 kilómetros por hora, la carretera está en buen estado, y casi no hay baches en ella, la única luz que hay es la del auto y hay mucho silencio, por primera vez todo esta en un completo silencio, y aunque me inquieta, también me gusta es acogedor de cierta manera…

**(…)**

No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevo conduciendo pero quizá sean una horas, mí estomago ruge del hambre, y mí garganta está seca, me detendré y comeré algo de mí mochila, detuve el auto y lo apague, no quiero gastar la batería y el combustible, me acomodo en el asiento y tomo mí mochila que había puesto en el asiento del copiloto, la abro y comienzo a revisar, me quedan 10 de las galletas saladas, aún tengo la bolsa de papas, tengo un par de latas, unas 3 de sardinas, 2 de frijoles, y otras 3 de frutas; durazno, las 3 son de durazno, tomare una lata de sardinas, nunca fueron de mis favoritas, pero ahora las necesito, las abro y también tomare un poco de agua, ya me queda la mitad de una de las botellas pequeñas, he estado ahorrándolas, pero creo que dentro de poco se me acabara y solo me quedaran una pequeña y otras 2 grandes que tome en el bunquer, en total tengo unos 4,5 litros de agua, sin embargo no pesan tanto como uno creería, eso o yo ya me acostumbre a cargarlas, en fin, tomo una sardina y la meto a mí boca, mastico y saboreo, saco una pequeña espina de mí boca, y la tiro fuera, seguiré con la siguiente, aunque no me fascinen, el sabor es bastante bueno, después de todo, no había comido en todo el día. Descansare por hoy, en reloj dice que son las 3:04am, no creo que tenga problemas si duermo un rato. Miro a mi alrededor pero solo hay vegetación, al lado derecho de la carretera a unos 20 metros está un bosque bastante grande, y a la izquierda también, no parece que este alguien cerca, tomare el revólver y lo mantendré cerca de mí, tome la frazada y la subí hasta mis hombros, e incline el asiento hacia atrás en una posición en diagonal bastante cómoda, el sueño me está ganando, y mirando a través de la ventana mis ojos se cierran solos…

**/**

De nuevo estoy en esa habitación, tan blanca como la nieve, un sonido de una puerta abriéndose, estremece toda la habitación, una ráfaga de viento helado entra, -"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí de nuevo?"- digo en voz baja para mí mismo sin esperar ninguna respuesta, pero la puerta se cierra de un golpe y todo vuelve a estar en silencio, miro hacia todas partes pero no hay nadie, es entonces cuando lo escucho, es esa voz de nuevo.

\- "Dániel, amigo mío nos volvemos a ver" –dice de forma burlona.

\- "Tú, ¿Qué hago aquí de nuevo?, ¿Por qué no puedo descansar tranquilo de una puta vez? ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!?" - le digo impaciente y alterado.

\- "¡PORQUE YO LO QUIERO! ¡Y PORQUE NO TE DEJARE SEGUIR SI NO NOS RECUERDAS! No dejare que sigas tu vida de mierda sin recordar todo lo que paso, ¡no puedes!" -Me dijo furioso y toda la habitación tembló al resonar su voz, que aún sigo diciendo que se me hace familiar.

-"¿¡Recordar qué!? ¡¿QUÉ!?" -Digo insistente- "No entiendo qué quieres que recuerde… por mas que lo intente, ni siquiera sé por qué siempre termino aquí, hablando contigo, la voz tan familiar pero que no reconozco…" – Le digo, luego un momento de silencio de un par de segundos que para mí eran infinitos hacia que me comenzara a impacientar, luego termino el silencio.

\- "Comenzaras a entender… Dániel, ¿Sigues sin saber quién es ella?" – Dijo señalando detrás de mí.

Al darme vuela pude ver que detrás de mí a unos 2 metros estaba esa niña, esa que no reconozco, pero sin importar eso, una sensación de nostalgia viene a mí al verla. La pequeña está sentada, jugando con algo, no sé qué sea, pero esta tan entretenida, dándome la espalda que no se percata de mí presencia, entonces yo le respondo a "La voz" (Decidí llamarle así, ya que no se su nombre):

-"No, no tengo idea de quien sea ella, pero cada vez que la veo un sentimiento de nostalgia llega a mí." - Dije en un tono bajo y suave.

-"¿Me olvidaste?" - Dijo ella luciendo un poco decepcionada, con una voz dulce y angelical, al pronunciar esas palabras sentí algo en mí pecho, una punzada, y sin darme cuenta, de mis ojos emanaron lágrimas, un sentimiento de tristeza y pesar, junto con un gran dolor invadieron todo mí ser.

\- "¿Qué pasa Dániel?"- Dijo "la voz"- "Dices no saber quién es, pero sin embargo lloras ante ella sin razón aparente, ¿Me explicas eso? - Dijo con un tono sarcástico, para luego soltar una carcajada que me hizo enfurecer.

-"¡Para!" - Grite -"Ni yo lo entiendo… No, no puedo entenderlo ¿Qué me pasa? - La frustración en mí voz era notable, a esto la pequeña se me acerco, su expresión demostraba curiosidad, y con una sonrisa amigable me señalo y dijo:  
-"Yo si te recuerdo Dániel" - seguido de sus palabras, soltó una pequeña risita -"Sigues siendo igual de terco"- Comenzó a reír alegremente -"Te extrañaba"-

-"¿Todavía no la reconoces, ni a mí?- Dijo "la voz".

-"No… Pero-"

**/**

Un ruido ensordecedor me despierta, miro hacia todas direcciones y noto más allá del bosque al este, una enorme nube color naranja o eso me parece de , inmediatamente pienso en lo más obvio, una bomba, están bombardeando de nuevo pero en esa dirección, quizá hacia allá había otra ciudad, asomo mí cabezo por la ventana para tener un mayor campo de visión y logro ver uno de los aviones bombarderos, seguido de otros dos, en una formación triangular, están a unos kilómetros pero se acercan, espero que tengan pensado darse la vuelta, no quiero que me vean, a casi un kilómetro de mí se giran de vuelta a la nube de unos 300 pies de altura, como un edificio de 10 pisos, quizá piensan bombardear de nuevo, salgo del auto y observo, los bombarderos son muy rápidos, a pesar de que la explosión se ve bastante lejos ya casi están sobre ella de nuevo, puedo ver que están abriendo la compuerta de abajo, parece que si bombardearan nuevamente ese lugar, pero solo uno de los bombarderos está sacando esa última bomba, ¿será especial?, debe serlo, intento ver qué tipo de bomba es, pero no logro ver más que una especie de caja negra o eso me parece, están demasiado lejos, solo veo como cae.  
Noto cuando cae porque el suelo tembló. La nube naranja se esparció y ya casi no se puede ver, eso fue rápido, pero parece que la segunda bomba no exploto, o quizá no sea del tipo que explotan, puede ser una bomba de gas o algo mas, no lo sé, aunque supongo que no debería ser mí prioridad. Luego de unos segundos viendo como los bombarderos se alejaban hacia el este mas allá de la explosión, entro al auto, tengo sed y un poco de hambre, saco la botella de agua con lo poco que le queda, menos de la mitad, hoy se me acaba esta botella, también tomo uno de los paquetes de galleta saladas y lo abro, en cada paquete vienen 4 galletas rectangulares, y me quedan 9 paquetes en la mochila, no estoy tan mal, pero en un tiempo tendré que buscar mas recursos, miro mí reloj, la hora es; 10:48am, Dormí más de lo que esperaba, pero fue bastante relajador, pude descansar y ahora me siento bien… Tanto como se puede estar en el fin del mundo claro…

Luego de comer, arrojo la botella vacía al asiento de atrás, espero que llueva pronto, o encontrar un lugar donde pueda sacar agua potable, ya que tomar agua de lluvia no es muy recomendable, pero esa seria mí último recurso.

Miro a mi alrededor y ahora todo está tranquilo, una suave brisa que proviene del sur acaricia las hojas de los arboles con delicadeza, es relajador, quito el freno de mano y comienzo a conducir, miro que en el tablero dice que queda medio tanque de gasolina, seguro llevaba un tiempo ese auto allí encendido, también dice la fecha, pero solo el mes, que extraño, pero al parecer ya estamos en Abril, no sé qué día es, es un poco molesto, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

**/**

Llevo tres horas conduciendo, ya son la 1:56pm y en el camino sorprendentemente no me he encontrado con nada, nada en lo absoluto, solo vegetación, hace una hora deje el bosque atrás, ahora a cada lado de la carretera una explanada, con hiervas de unos 60cm de altura, y muy pocos árboles, pero nada más, ninguna señal de vida, nada.

**(…)**

El calor de la tarde se intensifica, es un fastidio, odio el sol, es muy brillante.  
-"¿Eh? Pero qué-" – Una luz cegadora me da directo a los ojos, automáticamente los cierro, pero el auto comienza a moverse violentamente por mí descuido, rápidamente tomo el volante y con un ojo entre abierto consigo que se estabilice, entonces detengo el auto. Froto mis ojos que arden por aquel resplandor, tan fuerte que hizo llorar mis ojos, cuando recupero la vista completamente, busco de dónde provenía ese resplandor, y noto que a unos 120 metros hay una gasolinera, o eso parece -"Genial"- Me digo a mí mismo, si tengo suerte quizá aún tenga gasolina, y tal vez tengan una pequeña tienda o un lugar donde halla comida o agua, sería estupendo encontrar alguna de esas dos, pongo en marcha el auto de nuevo y acelero para llegar rápido, me emociona la idea de poder encontrar combustible, ya queda un poco menos de la mitad.

**(…)**

Estaciono el auto junto al surtidor de combustible, y lo apago, quito las llaves y las guardo en mí pantalón, tomo el revólver y me pongo la mochila, debo estar al pendiente de cualquier ruido o señal de movimiento, no solo por los zombies o Firedogs, también por si acaso aquí hay personas, si están desesperadas, querrán matarme y quedarse con mí auto, pues parece ser el único que hay aquí, y si aún conservan un poco de cordura, podría ayudarles de alguna manera. Veo que hay una puerta, quizá aquí vivía alguien, o vive, el lugar puede ser de quizá unos 10 metros cuadrados, no es muy grande, junto a la puerta de la casa, hay una ventana de tal vez un metro de larga y unos 60cm de alto, parece que tenían una mini tienda, puede que aun tenga cosas dentro. Rápidamente voy junto al auto, reviso el maletero en busca de algo para llenar de combustible, para llevarlo por si acaso lo necesito, encuentro un botellón con capacidad para tres litros, la tomo, quito la tapa y camino hacia el surtidor de combustible, tomo la manguera y por suerte el combustible sale sin problemas. Ya tengo el botellón lleno, ahora el auto, quito la tapa del tanque a un lado del auto y comienzo a llenar el tanque. Pasan un par de minutos y por fin tengo el tanque lleno, que estaba casi vacío. Ahora puedo ir a explorar la zona de la casa y la tienda, espero encontrar recursos, se me están acabando.

Al intentar abrir la puerta me doy cuenta de que está bloqueada, por dentro, supuse que no sería tan fácil, busco a mí alrededor algo, una palanca o algo para poder forzar la puerta, o por otra parte la ventana, que está cerrada con una de esas puertas enrollables de acero, las que se deslizan hacia arriba para abrir, seguro estará bloqueada también, pero si la fuerzo quizá consiga abrirla.

Voy a la parte de atrás, no encontré nada útil aquí adelante, vale la pena intentar buscar detrás, también puede que tenga una puerta por detrás como la mayoría de estaciones de servicio. Solo veo hiervas, este lugar está muy descuidado, parece que no ha estado nadie por aquí en mucho tiempo, quizá cuando empezó todo, decidieron huir, es lo más razonable, pero ¿a dónde? No creo que en alguna parte del mundo esté mejor que aquí. Mientras buscaba algo con lo que pudiera abrir la ventana o la puerta, encontré un tablero eléctrico, donde se puede manejar la energía de toda la estación, parece que el interruptor que dice "Casa/Tienda" Está apagado, significa que en la casa no hay energía y en la tienda tampoco, la encenderé.

-"…La situación ha forzado a miles de habitantes de México a dejar sus hogares para ir en busca de seguridad, según nuestros informantes están planeando ir al mar, pues parece ser el lugar más seguro en el mundo…"

-"Pero qué mier– ¡¿Qué eso?!" - Grite a la nada - "¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Pregunte exaltado.

Nadie respondió, solo seguía escuchando el sonido de interferencia, Podría suponer que es un televisor, y que eso de antes era un noticiero, pero, quien podría haber estado dentro viéndolo cuando cortaron la luz… No me fio un pelo, y esto me da muy mal presentimiento, pero sin embargo la idea de entrar a buscar recursos no sale de mí cabeza. Entonces sigo buscando con que forzar la entrada, y en suelo veo algo que se refleja con el sol, es una "Pata de cabra" Si no me equivoco, así se llama la herramienta, pero para mí es una palanca como todas, da igual, la tomo y me dirijo a la parte de adelante, todo está normal al parecer, tranquilo, no veo ningún zombie u otra cosa cerca, bien creo, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado, con la palanca en mí mano derecha me acerco a la ventana de la tienda, entrare primero allí, tomare recursos (Si los hay) Y luego entrare a la casa. Tomo la palanca y la situó en un pequeño espacio bajo la puerta enrollable, y uso toda mí fuerza para forzarla, primer intento, no lo consigo está bloqueada de alguna manera, pero no me rendiré, segundo intento, esta vez uso mí fuerza y mí peso combinados, esta vez escucho como algo se rompe, y caigo al suelo, pienso que fue la palanca rompiéndose, pero miro a mi lado y veo que a palanca sigue ahí completa, entonces dirijo mí vista hacia la ventana, pero esta sigue cerrada, me acerco sin rendirme y vuelvo a intentar abrirla con la palanca, entonces al aplicar la fuerza caigo de nuevo al suelo llevado por mí propia fuerza, entonces me doy cuenta de que ya la logre abrir, y ahora solo hace falta que la jale hacia arriba, entonces dejo la palanca en el piso y tomo la puerta deslizable, entonces la abro, puedo notar que el lugar fue saqueado anteriormente, seguro quienes vivían aquí lo hicieron al huir, es un poco decepcionante, pero no puedo rendirme, quizá si tengo suerte se olvidaron algunas cosas comestibles, o tal vez tengan agua potable. Entro de un salto por la ventana que está a tal vez a un metro y un poco más del suelo, busco en las estanterías, el lugar es pequeño, hay dos vitrinas, donde se supone que habían dulces, o eso creo, también hay detrás una estantería grande con cosas como harina, arroz y algunas bolsas de Fideos, no me sirve de nada, para hacer algo de comer con esto necesito agua y fuego, fuego no tengo, agua me escasea, simplemente no me sirven, busco más abajo pero no veo nada que me pueda ayudar, entonces busco más lugares, veo que a la derecha hay una vitrina, me acerco y mis ojos se abren como platos -"¡Sí!"- Me digo a mí mismo, hay un par de bolsas de galletas, abro la puerta de vidrio que se desliza a la derecha, y saco una de las bolsas, la reviso y está en buen estado, no tiene señales de haber sido destapada anteriormente, tomo la otra y al levantarla se caen todas las galletas que habían dentro y un montón de cucarachas salen de ella, en reflejo suelto la bolsa y me hago hacia atrás, me decepciona un poco eso, pero por lo menos tengo un paquete en buen estado, al retroceder para salir, tropiezo con algo en el suelo y noto que es una lata, está un poco abollada, pero no está abierta, es de atún, la tomo y la meto a mí mochila junto con el paquete de galletas, y miro en suelo en busca de más latas, debajo del mostrador que está junto a la ventana hay otras dos en el suelo, una es de atún como la que recogí antes, y la otra es de Frijoles rojos, no está mal, nunca me gustaron mucho los frijoles pero ahora agradezco mucho haberlos encontrado, Salgo de la tienda saltando por encima del mostrador y pasando por la ventana. Todo tranquilo, está muy tranquilo, miro mí reloj y veo que son las 4:02Pm Se me paso el tiempo muy rápido aquí, debo apresurarme, no sé, no quiero pasar la noche en este lugar, me da un mal presentimiento, tomo la palanca y rápidamente pongo la punta en la parte derecha junto a la perilla de la puerta, y esta vez la logro abrir a la primera, al parecer habían dos tablas pegadas con clavos en la puerta, al parecer no eran muy fuertes, pues con un poco de fuerza se partieron fácilmente, noto que esta casa es de solo dos salas, puedo ver que hay dos camas matrimoniales y al fondo una perta a la izquierda que supongo que llevara al baño, junto a la cama a uno o dos metros esta un refrigerador, y una cocina eléctrica pequeña, está rota, no creo que funcione, también veo que el televisor que escuche hace un rato sigue encendido pero ahora solo hay interferencia y la imagen se ve distorsionada, ahora que lo recuerdo la mujer en la televisión dijo algo sobre México… ¿Planean ir al mar?, se supone que eso dijo, pero no creo que les resulte muy bien, es decir, si, puede que los zombies no lleguen y tampoco los Firedogs, pero ¿de qué vivirán?, en algún momento se les acabaran sus recursos, y pescar será su última opción, pero ¿y luego qué?, no sé, creo que eso les resultara mal, pero no es mí problema, yo no estoy en México.

Investigo en busca de cosas que me sean útiles, y encontré en una cómoda una bola de cuerda blanca, me puede ser útil así que la guardo en la mochila en el bolsillo pequeño, también junto a ella están una tijeras grandes, son de color rojo y parecen estar afiladas, también las tomaré, mientras buscaba cosas de utilidad como herramientas conseguí cinta de embalar y la puse también en la mochila, entonces encontré una pequeña caja, cuando la abro una melodía comienza a sonar, parece una canción de cuna, es una caja musical, y dentro tiene algunas joyas, iba a dejarla en su lugar hasta que algo llamo mí atención, un anillo, pero eso no es lo que me intereso, lo que me llamo la atención fue que tiene un gato negro como adorno, es muy bello… Y me recuerda a alguien… Pero no sé a quién, entonces lo tomo y lo guardo, no sé exactamente por qué pero lo hice. No veo más nada de utilidad, al parecer se llevaron casi todo.

Supongo que seguiré mí camino. Al salir de la casa puedo ver que dentro de poco obscurecerá de nuevo, saldré de aquí, tomo la palanca y la meto en el asiento de atrás, puede servirme de algo, saco las llaves de mí bolsillo y enciendo el auto, en menos de dos minutos ya estoy de vuelta en el camino, doy un último vistazo hacia atrás despidiéndome del lugar y vuelvo mí mirada al camino, noto que la carretera está un poco destruida, hay varias grietas grandes en ella, y me hace ir un poco más lento, sin embargo me sigo moviendo rápido.

**(…)**

Ya está obscureciendo, la hora; 7:17pm durante todo el camino solo me encontré con grietas, baches, y un árbol caído a mitad del camino que me hizo rodear el camino para poder pasar, ahora voy por una carretera a través de un bosque, bastante frondoso, son pinos, muy altos, y me siento bastante cómodo, siempre me gusto estar en lugares como este, seguiré conduciendo, veré si encuentro un lugar donde poder dejar el auto un poco escondido para poder dormir, debo tener mucho cuidado, si alguien ve mí auto vendrá directamente a mí, y dudo que sea con buenas intenciones, sonara cruel, pero en esta situación, lo primordial es sobrevivir, y muchas personas pierden su humanidad en situaciones como esta.

Hay un desvió en esta parte, al parecer lleva al bosque, una persona normal seguiría el camino principal… Pero eso sería estúpido en este momento, justo ahora debo esconder el auto y dormir en un lugar "Seguro" por así decirlo, Tomare el camino de la derecha que lleva a lo profundo del bosque, la obscuridad y el frio comienzan a gobernar la noche, al lado izquierdo hay un pequeño lugar rodeado de Pinos, los arbustos lo cubren, pero logre verlo a través de las hojas cuando el viento las movió, Llevaré el auto ahí, y asegurare la zona poniendo un par de ramas y arbustos que pueda tomar cubriendo el lugar.

Se me hizo difícil al principio ya que es un espacio bastante pequeño para pasar, pero al final lo conseguí. Salgo del auto y tomo algunas ramas y arbustos y oculto la zona, hay muchos árboles y dudo que puedan verlo a simple vista, entro nuevamente en el auto y ajusto el asiento para dormir, tomo la manta y me cubro hasta el cuello, estoy bastante cómodo, y casi a punto de dormirme, pero en un momento una punzada en mí estomago me sobresalta, seguido de un gran dolor, tengo hambre, mucha, ahora que lo recuerdo no he comido casi nada en todo el día, Sacare unas galletas saladas, tomare dos paquetes, muero de hambre, tomare también un poco de agua y cenare con eso.

Con el estómago lleno ahora estoy mejor, finalmente puedo disfrutar de la paz…

-"¿¡Eh!?"- El suelo está temblando y un ensordecedor sonido de explosiones me despiertan, miro el reloj 2:03am, ¿Qué pasa?, Ahora está temblando tan fuerte que se escucha como saltan las piedras. -"¡Eh! ¿Pero qué es eso?"-

Uhhh owo ¿Qué tal? Volví con todo y mucho mas ewe xd Debo decir que me gusto un montón este capitulo, Finalmente logre escribir algo digno QwQ Muchisimas gracias a todos quienes siguen leyendo mí historia, también gracias por sus comentarios(?) (Espero que comenten eh! ewe) También agradecería si la comparten! Es maravilloso ver que por lo menos un par de personas siguen leyendo mí historia y que les gusta, También adoro mucho leer los comentarios, es como que me dan la inspiración que necesito para escribir. Muchas Gracias! Y también muchas gracias a Akumu :'3 Hermanita, espero leas esto, gracias por siempre apoyarme y nunca dejare que nos separen, recuerda! Nosotras somos parte de una misma mente psicópata y retorcida! :'3 onee~chan Te quiero mucho!.

Bueno ya e.e xd ese ultimo mensaje lo entendemos ella y yo xDD y a Ustedes les seguiré agradeciendo eternamente, porque, de que sirve escribir si nadie lo lee? :v gracias a mis lectores es que yo soy escritora :3 xd  
Finalmente me despido! Hasta la próxima y un Feliz año les desea Izumi!~ :33 (osea yo e.e xD)


End file.
